Best partner
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Dewa kematian, buku kematian, sejarah tentang Shinigami. Seolah itu semua belum cukup membuat kehidupan seorang Tenten menjadi semakin rumit. Dan ingatkan, Tenten bukanlah ahli untuk itu semua. /"Kenapa tidak kita buat saja sebuah perjanjian? Kau dapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Dan aku mendapatkan yang aku mau."/ "Bukan kau atau dia. Tapi orang itu yang akan mati!" Chap 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Best Partner!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konnichiwa! Tahun baru, Author ikutan nyumbang Fict NejiTen yang baru juga ya! Hehe, padahal fict yg dulupun masih blum usai. Tapi, Author mau nyoba pake genre yang beda. Jujur fict ini buat Author super exited. Author uda lama nyimpen ni ide, dan baru kesampean nulis akhir-akhir ini...**

 **Okedeh, Simak aja langsung ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kolom Review ada dibawah, jangan lupa..!;-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku percaya, sebuah ikatan itu memiliki banyak macam dan bentuk. Bahkan, sebuah pertemanan adalah salah satu contoh kecilnya. Tapi, mungkinkah pertemanan seperti ini akan bertahan lama? Sebuah pertemanan dimana semuanya berasal dari sebuah ketidaksamaan yang nyata. Yeah, itu benar! Aku adalah Tenten. Hanya Tenten, seorang gadis gila tanpa sebuah marga dan keluarga. Itu benar, semua orang menganggapku gila tidak tanpa alasan. Aku memang gila, berbicara sendiri tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling yang tentu menatapku aneh. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Itulah saat dimana aku sedang berbincang dengannya. Seorang manusia yang tak terlihat.

Hyuuga Neji, satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku. Dia sama sepertiku, manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia memiliki pekerjaan khusus dimana itu tidak pernah ada didunia manusia. Apa kau pernah dengar tentang Shinigami? Seorang dewa kematian, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengannya? Atau sebagian lagi, menganggapku gila dengan membicarakan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai mitos. Saat kecil, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatku koma selama hampir satu bulan. Dan saat itulah, aku mendapat keanehan dengan melihat arwah atau makhluk halus yang aku yakini berhubungan dengan kecelakaan itu sendiri. Meski akupun tidak bisa menjelaskan secara logika, itulah yang ku alami. Saat dimana, semua orang mengucilkanku dan meninggalkanku.

 **Flashback**

 _percayalah, tidak akan ada yang suka ini. Berlari sangat kencang karena dikejar anjing. Sial, sepertinya Tenten lupa berdoa ketika hendak berangkat kesekolah tadi. Alhasil sekarang ia tengah mempertaruhkan hidupnya(?) dengan seekor anjing gila yang ditemuinya digang tua tadi._

 _"Sial, berhentilah mengejarku!" teriak Tenten, menoleh ke arah anjing yang masih mengejarnya, sembari melolong keras._

 _"Uugh, berhentilah mengejarku! Anjing gila!" Teriaknya lagi, semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Terlalu cepat hingga rasanya sangat sakit ketika tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu._

 _"Hey!" pekik seorang pemuda ketika tubuhnya tersungkur begitu saja ketanah. Ia menilik kesampingnya, entah datang dari mana gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja menabraknya dengan sangat keras._

 _"Apa yang..." tanya Tenten berhenti sejenak. Matanya melotot bulat, sembari kembali berdiri. "Anjingnya!" teriak Tenten ketika melihat anjing itu berlari menerkam pemuda itu tiba-tiba._

 _"Apa!" pekik pemuda itu tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bagus! Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar pembawa sial._

 _"Hey, cepat usir anjing ini dariku!" Pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari anjing yang mulai menggigit lengannya._

 _"Baiklah!" Dengan cepat Tenten mencari sebuah batu untuk melempar anjing gila itu._

 _"Batu? Apa kau gila? Kau hanya akan melukai ku!" Oke, Tenten panik. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dihadapannya seorang pemuda tengah berusaha melawan seekor anjing gila. Dan ingatkan, pemuda itu meminta bantuannya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Tenten sekarang._

 _"Jangan hanya diam! Cepat singkirkan anjing ini!" Pemuda itu berteriak padanya cukup keras. Cukup membuat Tenten mendekat dan mengambil sebatang kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan gemetar, Tenten mengayunkan kayu itu tepat didepan si anjing. Kemudian membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Ia menghela napasnya, karena berhasil membuat anjing itu pergi darinya._

 _"Siaal!" desah pemuda itu sembari membenarkan bajunya yang tampak berantakan. Tampak lengannya penuh dengan luka yang diakibatkan oleh anjing gila itu._

 _"Maaf!"_

 _"Hey! Apa-apan itu tadi? Tunggu, dimana bukuku?!" Ujar pemuda itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya._

 _"Tanganmu... terluka," bisik Tenten takut jika pemuda itu memarahinya lagi._

 _"Jangan pedulikan. Sebaiknya kau membantuku mencari bukuku," ucap Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Tenten memperhatikan langkah pemuda itu yang sepertinya tengah menahan kesakitan._

 _'Aneh? Kenapa aku merasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku? Seharusnya gigitan anjing itu tidak mempan untukku,' batin pemuda itu sembari mencari bukunya._

 _"Boleh aku membantumu tuan? Sebaiknya, kau obati dulu lukamu itu. Aku berjanji akan membantumu mencari bukumu," ujar Tenten berjalan mendekati pemuda itu._

 _"Tidak bisa! Buku itu sangat penting! Hari ini ada dua orang yang harus kudatangi, tapi aku tidak tau namanya karena buku itu hilang!" bentak Pemuda berambut panjang itu kesal._

 _"Baiklah," ujar Tenten pasrah. Gadis itu akhirnya ikut mencari buku yang dieluh-eluhkan pemuda asing itu._

 _"Aku dapat!" Tenten menoleh cepat, berjalan mendekati pemuda yang baru saja menemukan bukunya. Buku hitam tua itu terlihat sangat lusuh. Benar, bukankah tadi buku itu terlempar karena pemuda itu menggunakannya sebagai pertahanan dari anjing gila tadi. Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkin saja 'kan isi dari buku itu tidak lagi utuh, atau robek karena gigitan anjing tadi._

 _"Yokatta, akhirnya ketemu," desisnya senang. Pemuda itupun membuka buku miliknya cepat. Matanya membulat ketika melihat selembar dari buku itu tersobek. Mungkin ini kelakuan anjing gila itu tadi. Tapi tetap saja, ini menghambat pekerjaannya._

 _"Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten, membuat pemuda itu menatap nya tajam._

 _"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu! Apa-apaan ini, membawa seekor anjing dan menyerangku seperti tadi! Sekarang lihatlah perbuatan anjing gilamu itu pada bukuku!" Sembur pemuda itu berjalan mendekat seolah hendak memakan Tenten._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah. Lagipula itu hanya buku tua usang. Aku akan menggantinya dengan buku yang baru kok," ucap Tenten menenangkan pemuda itu. Tapi justru membuat pemuda itu semakin kesal._

 _"Haah, dasar tidak berguna!" ketusnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang ikut-ikutan menggerutu._

 _'Kenapa menyalahkanku begitu sih!' batinnya melipat kedua tangannya. Tunggu, Tenten terdiam, ia ingat untuk apa ia datang kesini. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang ditangannya._

 _"Apa!? Jam 9 lebih! Aku telat kesekolah!" pekiknya, menepuk jidatnya keras._

 _Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, sembari menatap punggung pemuda yang menjauh itu kesal._

 _Sementara pemuda berambut panjang itu masih memperhatikan bukunya bingung._

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan, halaman akhirnya robek. Padahal satu bulan lagi aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini tanpa hambatan. Sial!" gumamnya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit yang saat itu sedang sangat cerah. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, sembari menekan keningnya yang terasa sakit._

 _"Kenapa? Padahal..." Pemuda itu tersungkur begitu saja, membuat Tenten yang masih memperhatikannya dari jauh sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dengan ragu. Takut, jika pemuda itu akan memarahinya lagi._

 _"Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten menyentuh pundak pemuda itu pelan._

 _"Tolong, bawa aku meneduh dari sini!" ujarnya segera membuat Tenten mengangguk. Tenten berusaha membantu pemuda itu bangkit. Menuntunnya pelan, sedikit tertatih. Mungkin, sebaiknya Tenten membawa pemuda itu kerumahnya. Lagipula rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. selain itu, akan gawat jika anjing gila itu kembali lagi nanti. Dengan terpaksa, Tenten membawanya pulang kerumahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tenten menatap takut ke arah pemuda yang terduduk bersender di sofa rumahnya. Tatapannya memaku pada sebuah buku tua usang yang tergeletak diatas meja. Tampak lengannya sudah rapi terbalut oleh perban._

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pemuda itu tiba-tiba._

 _"Aah, eeh. Aku Tenten," jawab Tenten gagap._

 _"Kau bisa melihat arwah, atau makhluk halus 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini membuat Tenten sedikit heran._

 _"Eeh, kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang ya?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kau peramal?"_

 _"Tidak." jawabnya singkat._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Karena kau bisa melihat ku," balasnya, tiba-tiba dihadiahi tawa dari Tenten dengan keras._

 _"Haha, kau pelawak ya?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku seorang Shinigami. Kurasa kau tau banyak tentang mitos itu," balas pemuda itu lagi dingin._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten sedikit menaikan alisnya, setengah mengejek. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya._

 _"Kau tidak percaya?"_

 _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Berdasarkan legenda yang kubaca. Seorang Shinigami adalah dewa kematian yang kuat. Bukankah mereka tidak akan jatuh pingsan hanya karena digigit seekor anjing gila?" ejek Tenten melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada._

 _"Itulah yang sedari tadi menganggu pikiranku. Aku bisa merasakan sakit karena digigit anjing. Dan terik matahari itu benar-benar membuatku pusing," gumamnya pelan._

 _"Kau bicara sesuatu?"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Baiklah, jadi tuan Shinigami. Siapa namamu?" kekeh Tenten masih menganggap perkataan pemuda itu hanyalah lelucon._

 _"Hyuuga Neji," jawabnya, membuat Tenten terdiam. Gadis itu menatap pemuda bernama Neji didepannya dalam. Tidakkah cara berpakaian pemuda itu sedikit aneh. Masih menjadi style kah memakai celana, dan baju serba hitam seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, jari-jari pemuda itu terlihat lebih panjang dari manusia biasa. Apa pemuda itu benar-benar dewa kematian seperti katanya tadi. Tenten segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Didunia modern seperti ini, untuk apa mempercayai mitos. Yeah, cerita itu hanyalah mitos, mana mungkin itu benar-benar ada._

 _"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan," ucap Neji tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan Tenten._

 _"Haa?"_

 _"Bola kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuhku," lanjut pemuda itu, semakin membuat dahi Tenten mengerut bingung._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku mendadak lemah seperti manusia biasa. Bahkan, aku mendadak pusing ketika melihat sinar mentari. Satu-satunya alasan paling masuk akal adalah bola kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuhku. Pasti menghilang ketika kau secara tiba-tiba menabrakku dengan amat keras,"_

 _"Tunggu-tunggu, pertama-tama aku harus meyakinkan jika kau tidak sedang sakit tuan Shinigami," kata Tenten meraih kening pemuda itu paksa. Tenten cemas, jika didepannya seorang pemuda super duper tampan itu mengigau karena pusing yang dialaminya._

 _"Percayalah! Dan panggil aku dengan namaku!" kata Neji tak terima dengan perilaku Tenten. Pemuda itu menepis tangan Tenten kasar. Kulit mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, dan itu justru membuat Neji kesakitan. Seolah sesuatu yang sangat tajam menusuk uluh hatinya._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja Tuan?" tanya Tenten yakin jika pemuda itu memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

 _"Ada yang aneh, aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti biasa nya. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku!" ujarnya, membuat Tenten terdiam sejenak. Apakah yang didepannya itu memang benar-benar bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Mungkinkah pemuda itu memang benar-benar dewa kematian seperti apa yang dikatakannya? Tenten duduk dihadapan pemuda itu. Memandang manik lavender itu tanpa rasa takut lagi._

 _"Kau bersikap sangat aneh, dan berkata aneh. Apa kau benar-benar seorang Shinigami?"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kalian tau, sangat sulit untuk percaya pada semua itu. Ketika kau dipertemukan dengan seorang dewa kematian yang kehilangan kekuatannya, dan juga merusak buku kematiannya sendiri. Itu benar, pemuda itu tidaklah seceroboh itu. Itu semua kesalahan tak tersengaja ku yang justru membuatnya kesulitan. Untuk itulah, aku menawarkan diri padanya. Membantunya menemukan bola kekuatan miliknya, juga halaman terakhir dari buku kematiannya itu.

Detik jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, seminggu setelah pertemuan tidak masuk akal itu. Dan kami bahkan belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan bola kekuatan itu. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Sepertinya dia kesulitan menjalankan tugasnya jika ini terus berlanjut.

 **Author POV**

Minggu pertama berlalu sangat cepat. Tenten benar-benar tidak mengira dirinya akan menjadi dekat dengan malaikat kematian tampan itu. Anggap saja, ketampanannya itu adalah bonus. Tentu saja melelahkan bukan, mencari sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah Tenten lihat itu tanpa ia tau dimana keberadaannya pula. Meski begitu, gadis itu tetap bersedia membantu Neji.

"Berapa orang hari ini?" tanya Tenten sembari menyeruput es teh yang baru saja dibelinya dikantin sekolah. Mereka berdua tengah duduk santai diatap sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang menyeruak dingin.

"Tiga," balas Neji cepat.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merasa bosan? Maksudku, kau memisahkan mereka dengan keluarga mereka. Apa kau baik-baik saja melihat kisah menyedihkan seperti itu?" tanya Tenten menghentikan Neji yang tengah membaca buku hitam miliknya.

"Untuk itulah aku diberi bola kekuatan itu. Ketika bola itu berada ditubuhku, aku tidak akan merasakan luka, atau rasa sakit apapun itu." balas Neji menutup buku hitamnya. Tenten mengangguk paham.

"begitu ya? Ooh ya, berapa hari lagi, sebelum sampai kelembar paling akhir?" tanya Tenten ikut menengok kebuku hitam milik Neji.

" 3 minggu. Jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan buku kematianku tahun ini. Maka, keinginanku akan terpenuhi,"

"Tapi, anjing sialan itu merobek lembar akhirnya. Mungkin keinginanku tidak akan benar-benar terwujud," sambungnya berubah kesal.

"Kau punya keinginan yang bisa terwujud?" tanya Tenten membuat Neji menoleh dan mengangguk.

"3 tahun lalu, ketika usiaku 17 tahun. Aku menjalin asmara dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, Kami-sama mengambilnya dariku, karena dia memiliki penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Kami saling mencintai. Dan setelah kematiannya, aku mengalami kecelakaan, dimana aku koma hampir selama satu tahun. Ketika aku sadar, gelar sebagai Shinigami sudah melekat pada diriku. Aku bertanya apa yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidupku, dan saat itu bayangannya kembali menghantui pikiranku. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin inilah alasan mengapa aku terbangun dari koma lamaku. Kau tau bukan. Mitos dimana Shinigami yang telah bekerja selama 3 tahun memiliki dua hak. Yaitu mengabulkan permintaannya, dan menjadi kekal?" ujar Neji panjang lebar sembari memiringkan wajahnya. Menatap Tenten telah berkaca-kaca mendengarkan kisahnya.

"Dan kau, meminta kehidupannya kembali?" ujar Tenten ikut menyimpulkan. Neji terkekeh, sembari mengangguk.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan hidup bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dan hidup kekal bersama. Aku selalu mendambakan saat-saat itu." lanjut Neji, membuat Tenten ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari bola kekuatanmu itu sungguh-sungguh. Kau pernah bilang, jika bola itu ketemu maka kau akan tau lembar akhir itu tanpa harus melihat nya 'kan?" Neji menatap Tenten tajam. Tapi justru menyentuh hatinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Baiklah, aku mohon bantuannya, Tenten-san," kekeh Neji, membuat Tenten menarik ujung bibirnya indah.

...

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Yeeaaaahhh! Chap satunya uda dipublish. Semoga gak merasa aneh dengan gaya penulisanku yang semakin hari semakim berantakan ya minna. Aku butuh masukan tentang alurnya nih. Apakah keceptan, atau justru terlalu pelan? Gak tau deh, yang jelas. Author udah usaha maksimal buat fict abal ini. Semoga, jlan ceritanya gak ngebosenin ya minna..,**_

 _ **Sekian dulu deh, Author mau lanjut nulis chap selanjutnya... Ditunggu ya Minna..!**_

 _ **JAA nee...!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Scroll kebawah donk!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next chapter...**_

 _"Gadis itu, akan mati besok," ucap Neji pelan, sontak membuat Tenten terkejut._

 _"Kau yakin? Tapi mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bersama," sanggah Tenten, berpikir jika Neji hanya bergurau._

 _"kebersamaan tidak menjanjikan apapun. Takdir lah yang harus lebih dipercayai." ucap Neji, tiba-tiba membuat Tenten diam. Gadis itu memaku tatapan sendunya pada kedua manusia yang saling berbagi senyum dibawah sana. Seolah hatinya, ikut merasa tersakiti, mendengar perkataan Neji barusan._

 _"Berapa orang?" tanya Tenten tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh?" lanjut Tenten, ikut membuat Neji memperhatikan sumber tatapan Tenten._

 _"Aku tidak menghitungnya. Tapi jawabannya lebih banyak dari perkiraan mu," balasnya, Tenten menatap Neji tidak percaya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Serta tatapannya seolah sulit diartikan._

 _"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Neji._


	2. Shinigami Story

**Best Partner**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ooh ya, pengertian shinigami disini, gak sama ya sama yang ada di anime Bleach, ataupun black buttler. Aku cuma, ngambil konsepnya sebgai dewa kematian. Jadi maklum klo sdikit berbeda. Kebanyakan adalah karangan author aja;-)**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review...**

 **Dan please jangan jadi silent reader...:-!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang dalam dunia ini. Menilai, dan menentukan siapa yang baik dan tidak. Banyak yang membenci, dan menilaiku rendah. Itulah sifat alami manusia. Tapi, Neji berbeda. Mungkin karena separuh dalam darahnya adalah darah seorang Shinigami. Tapi tetap saja, dia manusia seperti diriku. Aku tidak tau, akan jadi baik atau buruk. Yang pasti, ketika aku memutuskan untuk membantunya, maka aku akan bersamanya hingga akhir. Hari ini, aku melihatnya begitu frustasi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Neji hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki hati. Aku tau, seberat apa pekerjaannya kali ini dibanding dengan ketika ia masih memiliki bola kekuatan miliknya.

Maka dari itu. Pencarian bola kekuatan itu akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Gadis bermanik hazel yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Bukannya menjawab, Tenten justru memandang ngeri bangunan tua didepannya sembari bergidik takut. Didalam sana, Tenten melihat banyak sekali arwah bergentayangan. Ia takut karena ini pertama kali baginya. Tetapi, Tenten tentu tidak bisa lari begitu saja. Keinginan Neji, membuatnya tetap bertahan. Yeah, karena keinginan Neji itu baginya sangat romantis.

"Kau pasti tau tempat apa ini?" tanya Neji ikut memperhatikan sumber tujuan Tenten.

"Yang ku tau, dan yang kau tau mungkin saja berbeda 'kan?" jawab Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut. Mungkin saja, Neji akan memaksanya masuk seorang diri, dan mengambil sesuatu semacam bola kekuatan itu didalam sana. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, ia tidak akan bisa keluar dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tenten bergidik ngeri, ia meremas ujung tali tasnya kasar. Neji yang melihat sikap Tenten, segera memberikan selembar foto usang kearah gadis itu.

"Dulu, tempat ini sangat populer. Sebuah perpustakaan kota yang menyimpan banyak sekali sejarah, termasuk dengan sejarah tentang Shinigami. Tetapi, perpustakaan ini ditutup 10 tahun yang lalu, karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak mengenakan. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa setiap orang yang berkunjung melihat sosok perempuan yang bergentayangan. Sosok itu bisa saja melukai manusia, dan berbuat jail. Maka dari itu, perpustakaan ini dituntut, dan ditutup." jelas Neji, melirik ke arah Tenten yang tampak sedang memperhatikan foto yang diberikannya. Sebuah foto lama yang menampakkan keadaan perpustakaan itu sebelum ditutup.

"Kau tau maksudku?" tanya Neji, membuat Tenten mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jika mungkin saja rumor itu benar. Maka, kita harus berhati-hati?" tebak Tenten, membuat Neji mengangguk mantab.

"Aku yakin, kau melihat nya juga. Para arwah yang bergentayangan didalam sana. Mereka tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Tapi ada baiknya berjaga-jaga karena kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Mereka mungkin akan melukaimu menggunakan benda mati yang bisa tersentuh. Tujuan kita sederhana, mengambil buku sejarah Shinigami, dan pergi dari tempat ini. Jadi, apa kau siap?"

Ujar Neji, sekali lagi melirik kearah Tenten yang menghela napasnya panjang. Gadis itu mengangguk mantab.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi, ayo kita selesaikan." balas Tenten tersenyum simpul. Merasa mendapat jawaban iya dari Tenten, Neji mengangguk, sembari berjalan mendekati pintu masuk perpus tua itu. Perlahan tapi pasti pintu usang itu berdecit pelan. Belum sampai pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar amat sangat keras. Membuat Neji maupun Tenten menutup telinganya sesaat. Neji menengok ke arah Tenten yang tampak ketakutan. Entah darimana suara itu berasal, tapi Tenten yakin itu bukan hal baik.

"Tetaplah disampingku," bisik Neji pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk sembari meraih ujung baju Neji.

"Kita pergi sekarang," Ujar Neji berjalan memasuki perpustakaan tua itu. Tenten merasakan degup jantungnya meningkat cepat ketika melihat beberapa kertas diatas sebuah meja itu mendadak berterbangan tidak karuan. Bahkan, beberapa arwah berwajah menyeramkan itu seperti tengah berlari ke arahnya sembari memajukan kedua tangannya seolah hendak mencekiknya. Cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Keluar dari sini!" Teriak arwah-arwah itu kencang. Tenten terkejut, ketika melihat salah satu arwah tiba-tiba saja mencokel matanya sendiri. Membuat gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Neji, dan menutup matanya reflek.

"Kau takut?" tanya Neji, dibalas oleh gelengan kecil Tenten. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya ragu.

"Sebagian dari mereka adalah arwah-arwah yang tidak mau diistirahatkan. Dan mungkin mereka sudah tidak asing lagi ketika melihatku. Tetaplah tenang, dan kita akan segera menyelesaikan ini," ujar Neji sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi ayolah!" pekik Tenten takut. Lagi-lagi degupan jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat, ketika ia melihat para arwah itu berbuat hal menjijikan, dan menakutkan seperti tadi. Bahkan tak jarang, arwah itu terkekeh kearah Tenten sembari mengacungkan sebilah belati berlumuran darah.

"Aku membawamu kesini karena aku butuh bantuanmu. Seorang Shinigami dilarang membaca legenda tentang shinigami itu sendiri. Jika aku melakukannya, maka sama berarti melanggar sebuah peraturan. Jadi bisakah kau mengambilkan buku itu untukku?" Suara Neji segera membuat Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis itu menatap Neji tajam. Dia ketakutan, dan sekarang pemuda itu memintanya melakukan sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja bisa membuat dirinya sendiri terluka?

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tenten, buru-buru membuat Neji mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan ada dibelakangmu, memastikan jika roh-roh jahat itu tidak akan menyentuhmu," kata Neji cepat. Tenten terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kata Senpai, buku itu berada dirak paling belakang. Buku itu berada tepat digaris paling atas." ujar Neji berjalan dibelakang Tenten. Sesekali pemuda itu ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, siapa tau letak buku itu telah berubah semenjak seseorang yang dipanggilnya Senpai melihatnya.

Tenten berjalan sesuai interuksi Neji. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat sebuah buku tua yang tampak mencurigakan itu diantara tumpukkan buku dirak paling atas.

"Apakah itu," tanya Tenten berjalan mendekat.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Neji, membuat Tenten berjalan mendekat kerak paling belakang. Tangannya telulur ke atas hendak mengambil buku itu. Tiba-tiba, tumpukkan buku itu berjatuhan ke arah Tenten. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sontak membuat Neji segera mendorong Tenten menjauh. Gadis itu tersungkur ketanah, melihat sosok arwah perempuan berwajah menyeramkan itu berlari ke arah Neji.

"Neji!" Teriak Tenten, membuat Neji hendak menoleh kebelakang. Tapi terlambat karena arwah itu lebih dulu mencekik leher Neji menggunakan seutas tali bewarna merah. Tenten terbelalak, gadis itu diam mematung. Belum hilang keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba saja, Neji berteriak padanya dengan sangat keras.

"Pergi dari sini!" teriak pemuda itu ketika melihat beberapa arwah perempuan berlari kearah Tenten yang masih kebingungan. Alih-alih mendengarkan Neji, gadis itu justru diam memperhatikan arwah itu mencekik Neji dengan brutal. Tenten membungkam mulutnya sendiri tatkala darah yang keluar dari leher Neji, dijilat oleh arwah itu. Bak tengah menjilati lelehan eskrim.

"Sekarang!" Teriaknya lagi, Tenten menoleh ke arah belakang, mendapati arwah jahat itu tengah terkikik menyeramkan semakin mendekatinya.

"Tapi buku itu?" tanya Tenten memperhatikan Neji yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari arwah yang masih mencekik lehernya kasar.

"Dan kau?" sambungnya gagap.

"Aku tidak akan mati! Sebaiknya cepat pergi dari sini!" bentak pemuda itu kesal. Karena Tenten masih saja berdiri ditempatnya, padahal arwah-arwah itu tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Benar-benar merasa tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tenten justru tetap diam diposisinya. Mencari cara untuk menyelematkan Shinigami itu dan melarikan diri bersama. Seperti mengingat sesuatu Tenten segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas dan menyalakan lampu senter. Mengarahkan sinar itu tepat ke arah mata si arwah yang langsung membuat arwah itu melepaskan cekikannya demi menutupi kedua matanya.

Tenten menatap panik ke arah Neji yang tersungkur ke tanah. Pemuda itu terbatuk, sembari memegangi luka dilehernya yang semakin parah.

"Neji!?" ujar Tenten berjalan mendekat. Dengan cepat, Neji menggandeng tangan Tenten berniat kabur dari perpustakaan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi sakit dihatinya kembali terasa. Neji tersungkur sejenak, ini benar-benar aneh. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi di situasi genting seperti ini. Bermodalkan tekad tipis, Tenten pun menarik tangan Neji paksa. Tak lupa gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku yang telah tergeletak dilantai, dan menerobos puluhan arwah itu cepat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan partnerku terkena masalah." gumam Tenten sembari berlari bersama Neji.

Mereka berdua berlari menjauhi arwah-arwah yang sempat mengejarnya ketika mereka keluar dari perpus kota itu. Tenten melepaskan genggamannya pada Neji. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sembari melirik ke arah Neji yang langsung terduduk diatas tanah.

"Maaf aku menyentuhmu, dan mungkin itu melukaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan partner ku ditengah-tengah misi 'kan?" ujar Tenten masih mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap Neji yang terdiam seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau terluka. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, sembari menatap buku yang berada digenggaman Tenten dalam.

"Mereka tau, jika bola kekuatan itu tidak ada padaku. Untuk itulah mereka bisa menyerangku dengan mudah. Tanpa bola kekuatan itu, aku hanyalah manusia biasa," ujar Neji membuat Tenten ikut terduduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Apapun itu, kita berhasil. Mengerikan memang, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku hampir lupa, kapan terakhir kali aku merasa tertantang dan tegang seperti tadi," ucap Tenten menyerahkan buku itu ketangan Neji yang masih gemetar. Pemuda itu menarik tatapannya ke arah Tenten yang tengah tersenyum puas.

"Kita semakin dekat dengan bola kekuatan itu 'kan?" ujar Tenten menepuk pelan pundak Neji.

"Ini aneh. Aku selalu merasakan sakit ketika menyentuhmu. Tapi, ketika kau menyentuhku, serta menarik tanganku seperti tadi. Itu tidak menyakitkan sama sekali." ujar Neji, membuat Tenten mengerjap.

"Jawabannya karena kau Shinigami," tebak Tenten asal.

"Tanpa bola itu, aku sama sepertimu," jawab Neji membuat pikiran Tenten semakin bingung.

"Aah, apapun itu, yang jelas kita sudah menemukan buku ini. Kita akan menyelidikinya secepat mungkin. Jadi ayo kita pulang, dan mengobati lukamu. Setelah itu kita bisa memeriksa ini dirumah," ujar Tenten beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan pergi disusul dengan Neji yang masih memegangi lukanya.

"Sakit," gumamnya, menatap Tenten yang sudah dulu berjalan didepannya.

Gadis itu berjalan senang sembari tersenyum puas. Tadi itu menakutkan sekali, tapi entah kenapa Tenten merasa benar-benar hebat. Apakah ia pantas menjadi seorang pahlawan? Jika bola milik Neji ketemu, maka secara tidak langsung Tenten adalah pahlawan bagi hubungan Neji dan kekasihnya. Ia tidak sabar, melihat bagaimana Neji akan berterimakasih berkat dirinya nanti.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia melirik ke arah beberapa pasangan yang tengah bermesraan ketika mereka melewati taman kota disenja itu. Tenten terhenti disebuah jembatan dekat taman itu. Menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang tengah tertawa bersama di pinggir danau sana.

"Lihatlah Neji, kau mungkin akan bisa seperti itu lagi nanti," kekeh Tenten sembari menatap ke arah Neji yang tampak serius memperhatikan kedua insan dibawah sana.

"Gadis itu, akan mati besok," ucap Neji pelan, sontak membuat Tenten terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi, apa kau yakin? Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bersama," sanggah Tenten, berpikir Neji hanya bergurau.

"kebersamaan tidak menjanjikan apapun. Takdir lah yang harus lebih dipercayai." ucap Neji, tiba-tiba membuat Tenten diam. Gadis itu memaku tatapan sendunya pada kedua manusia yang saling berbagi senyum dibawah sana. Seolah hatinya, ikut merasa tersakiti, mendengar perkataan Neji barusan.

"Berapa orang?" tanya Tenten tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Apa?"

"Berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh?" lanjut Tenten, ikut membuat Neji memperhatikan sumber tatapan Tenten.

"Aku tidak menghitungnya. Tapi jawabannya lebih banyak dari perkiraan mu," balasnya, Tenten menatap Neji tidak percaya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Serta tatapannya seolah sulit diartikan.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Neji.

"Ya! Kau mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa kau bersembunyi dibalik penampilanmu ini?" kekeh Tenten sedikit mengejek. Sesaat yang lalu, Tenten berpikir Neji adalah orang yang baik. Tapi, membuat orang yang bahagia bersedih, itu sama seperti gadis-gadis disekolahnya yang mengejek nya gila. Kejam.

"Maksudmu karena aku tampan?," balas Neji percaya diri. Pemuda itu, menatap ke arah senja yang hampir saja menghilang berganti dengan bulan.

"Apa kau masih bisa bercanda, di tengah pekerjaan mu sebagai seorang pembunuh?" tanya Tenten sarkastik. Entahlah, yang jelas ia merasa sedikit terbebani dengan pekerjaan Neji.

"Pembunuh, dan seorang Shinigami itu berbeda."

"bagiku itu sama saja. kalian sama-sama membunuh 'kan?"

"shinigami berbeda dengan pembunuh. Kami hanya mengambil jiwa manusia yang sudah ditetapkan dalam takdir. Sementara pembunuh, mereka merenggut nyawa secara paksa dengan alasan yang berbeda pula," balas Neji tak terima jika dirinya disamakan sebagai seorang pembunuh.

"Hari sudah larut. Kita masih memiliki banyak hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Daripada, memikirkan nasib pasangan itu saat ini," sindir Neji, ketika melihat Tenten masih memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu sendu.

'Kematian. Mereka benar-benar melakukan ini tanpa memandang atau menilai mana orang yang hidup dengan bahagia, atau tidak. Mereka tidak adil,' batin Tenten, menarik tatapannya pada langit malam yang ikut tampak murung. Dosakah, jika ia membenci apa itu takdir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dibuku ini tertulis jika, seorang Shinigami memiliki pilihan ketika mereka telah bekerja selama 3 tahun. Dan jika pilihan mereka adalah berhenti menjadi seorang shinigami, maka bola kekuatan itu akan dipaksa keluar dari tubuh orang itu?" Ucap Tenten membacakan isi dari buku itu didepan Neji yang tengah duduk diatas sofa. Pemuda itu mengangguk mantab, mendengarkan Tenten yang tampak sering kali mengernyit bingung.

"Dan setiap Shinigami memiliki simbol dilengan bagian kanannya. Apabila shinigami itu melanggar peraturan maka simbol itu akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. ketika simbol itu menghilang. Maka shinigami itu bukanlah lagi shinigami, melainkan manusia biasa. Eeh? Aku tidak pernah melihat simbol itu," ujar Tenten, menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Aku menutupinya dengan sarung tangan. Kau lihat, inilah simbol Shinigami itu," kata Neji melepas sarung tangannya, dan menunjukkannya pada Tenten. Simbol itu terlihat seperti Tiga segitiga yang terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya. Tenten mengernyit, gadis itu menarik tatapannya pada Neji.

"Apa kau pernah melanggar peraturan? Simbol ini sedikit memudar,"

"Tidak. Mungkin karena bola kekuatan itu tidak ada padaku, makanya simbol itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, jika kita tidak cepat menemukan bola itu maka, simbol ini akan menghilang. Dan aku bukan lagi seorang shinigami." ujar Neji mengambil kesimpulan. Tenten hanya memandang sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali terfokus pada isi buku itu.

"Tunggu! Disini tertulis, jika bola itu bisa saja secara tidak sengaja keluar dari tubuh pemiliknya. Kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal adalah, ketika shinigami itu bertemu dengan manusia. Bersentuhan, ataupun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manusia. Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah, bola itu menghilang karena shinigami itu gagal melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan yang terakhir, bola itu bisa saja pecah atau hancur, jika shinigami itu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya. Bisa jadi bola itu menganggap, pemiliknya adalah orang lain itu. Mereka memecahkan diri mereka, dan masuk ketubuh orang itu ketika tidak sengaja shinigami itu berpapasan." Tenten mengerutkan alisnya, sembari menutup buku tebal itu. Ia memandang Neji sembari terkekeh.

"Kau paham sekarang?" tanya Tenten, menatap ke arah Neji yang tengah berpikir keras. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa.

"Aku bekerja menjadi Shinigami selama hampir tiga tahun. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang aku tau tentang pekerjaanku ini," gumam Neji, sementara Tenten meletakkan buku itu diatas meja.

"Aku harus segera menemukan bola itu. Jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah tau isi dari lembar paling akhir buku kematianku. Dan, ketika itu terjadi, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi." lanjut Neji membuat Tenten tersenyum manis. Menggeser duduknya, semakin mendekat ke arah Neji. Tenten ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda itu. Membuat Neji melirik ke arah Tenten tatkala lengan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Apa?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Bersyukurlah, karena kau dipertemukan denganku. Kau tau, aku adalah type orang yang setia kawan. Aku orang yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi ketika, aku memutuskan membantumu, maka itu akan tetap terjadi hingga akhir. Jadi jangan meremehkanku, dengan memasang wajah cemasmu itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya pada takdir 'kan?" ujar Tenten sembari memasang tanda V pada tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis, hingga membuat Neji ikut tertawa.

"Arigatou,"

"Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih. Karena semenjak kau tinggal disini, aku tidak lagi kesepian," balas gadis itu asal. Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji yang terdiam. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Apakah, Tenten mengatakan hal absurd barusan? Apakah, ia juga secara tidak langsung menunjukkan sikap yang tidak baik?

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Tenten, tak digubris oleh Neji. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten dalam. Pandangan yang begitu meneduhkan, sempat membuat Tenten terkejut, ketika tiba-tiba tali rambutnya lepas. Membuat helaian rambut yang selama ini selalu ia cepol terurai bebas begitu saja. Tunggu! Ternyata tidak lepas dengan sendirinya. Nejilah yang melepas tali itu dengan sengaja. Tenten terpaku, didepannya Neji tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Neji?"

"Rambutmu... sangat mirip dengan nya..."

.

.

.

.

.

'Getaran ini menyiksaku. Dadaku, jantungku. Terasa mati rasa karena tatapannya,'

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Aneh ya? Sebab author gak jgo bikin alur yg bagus.:'(**_

 _ **Haaha, okedeh. Chap duanya udah di update!**_

 _ **Silahkan bertanya pada kolom review klo gak jelas ya...**_

 _ **Author pasti bales lewat PM kok!**_

 _ **Ditunggu ya minna!**_

 _ **Ja nee!**_


	3. The accidentally

**Best Partner!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipertemukan denganmu adalah takdir. Tapi, menjadi bagian dari hidupmu adalah nasib. Nasib yang bisa kuubah seandainya saja aku tidak ceroboh dan menabrak seorang Shinigami sepertimu.

.

.

.

.

Tenten membolak-balik buku usang itu gemas. Sudah 3 kali gadis itu membaca buku itu dari awal hingga akhir, tapi kenapa otaknya bahkan tidak bekerja sedikitpun untuk berpikir. Setidaknya sebuah cara untuk membuktikan perkataan Neji tadi pagi. Gadis itu menghela napasnya panjang. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya kesebuah meja disebuah taman itu kesal.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila," gumam Tenten menutup buku Shinigami itu sendu. Semuanya berjalan terlalu lambat, bahkan waktu yang tersisa pun tidak cukup banyak. 19 hari, apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Tenten terdiam, ia teringat perkataan Neji tadi pagi.

 _ **"Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah bola itu sama sekali tidak menghilang. Mungkin, bola itu hanya berpindah tempat, dan jika ditanya dimana tempatnya. Mungkin, menebak didalam tubuhmu adalah kemungkinan yang sangat masuk akal,"**_

Tenten juga tidak tau dari mana pemuda itu mendapat kesimpulan semacam itu. Tapi, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, mempercayai sekecil apapun kemungkinannya. Karena hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa menyatukannya menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Tenten menghela napasnya pelan. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Neji bisa saja benar. Mengingat, mereka memang memiliki beberapa kesamaan, seperti sama-sama mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Dan bagaimana keduanya koma dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tenten kembali membuka buku itu perlahan. Memahami halaman perhalaman dengan seksama. Jika saja itu benar, maka mereka tidak perlu lagi mencari bola kekuatan itu. Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah, bagaiamana cara mengeluarkan bola itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan mungkin saja, cara atau petunjuk itu tertera dibuku Shinigami itu. Mungkin, ia melewatkan halaman yang menunjukkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian...

.

.

.

.

"Aah, apakah aku sebodoh ini untuk memahaminya? Sekarang, pelajaran matematika jauh lebih mudah bagiku dari pada harus mencari tau tentang Shinigami," pekiknya sembari menutup buku itu kesal. Ia menyerah, seisi buku itu memakai bahasa sedikit aneh yang justru membuat Tenten kesulitan untuk mengartikannya. Mungkin, jika ada Neji semuanya akan sedikit lebih mudah. Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Benar, semenjak pagi tadi, Neji belum muncul atau mengunjunginya. Mungkin saja, pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tenten menarik tatapannya kearah jam ditangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Waktu yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera pulang. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya, dan memasang kedua earphone ketelinganya. Gadis itu beranjak pergi, sebelum alisnya mengerut bingung. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda tinggi berjubah hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda itu tengah memaku tatapannya ke arah Tenten. Tenten terdiam sejenak, sebelum menggidikkan bahunya cuek, sembari berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji memandang sebuah bangunan tua didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Hampir 3 tahun ia tidak pernah datang ketempat ini, tapi kenangan itu seolah kembali membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya dulu. Neji melangkah lebih dekat mendekati pintu didepannya ragu. Tidak ada cara lain, selain masuk kedalam sana jika ia menginginkan bola kekuatannya itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, untuk membuktikan jika bola kekuatan itu ada pada Tenten. Dan tentu saja, bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Perlahan pintu itu berderit pelan. Menampakkan pemandangan yang begitu tenang bahkan sebelum Neji sempat membuka sepenuhnya. Tangannya bergetar, begitupun dengan dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu . Tepat sebelum dirinya memilih untuk pergi karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Shinigami. Neji memandang dalam sebuah panti asuhan kosong itu sendu. Dulu, ia tinggal disini. Bersama dengan banyak sekali orang yang berharga. Juga bersamanya, seseorang yang membuat harinya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Neji kembali menghela napasnya panjang, serta mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru panti asuhan itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Sekarang, semuanya hilang. Orang yang dicintainya, juga seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Neji segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbalik sembari meraih pintu itu untuk pergi, sebelum sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau datang?" ucap seseorang, membuat Neji berbalik. Menatap seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Guy-sama,"

"Jadi ini kunjunganmu setelah tiga tahun terakhir. Apa kabar, Neji. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Guy itu.

"Maaf,"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Masuklah, kau ingin menyapa temanmu bukan?" ajak Guy dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Neji menunduk bingung. Ia kenal siapa itu Guy. Pria itu dulu begitu ceria, dan menyenangkan. Ia tidak tau, kenapa perubahan sikapnya benar-benar sangat berbeda sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak akan masuk?" tanya Guy, membuyarkan lamunannya. Neji segera mengangguk sembari mengikuti langkah pelan pemuda didepannya.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan panti asuhan ini, Neji?" tanya Guy sembari terus memimpin jalan.

"Aku tau,"

"Benarkah, jadi kau mengawasi kami?"

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat. Pemuda itu terus menundukkan wajahnya. Entah perasaan apa ini. Yang jelas, sesak didadanya tak kunjung menghilang semenjak tadi.

"Sulit untuk datang kesini bukan? Kupikir kau perlu alasan yang besar untuk datang kesini," ucap Guy, membuat Neji terkejut. Lagi-lagi Guy, menebak alasannya datang kesini. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kehilangan bola kekuatanku. Aku ingin kau membuktikan sesuatu," balas Neji langsung pada intinya.

"Kau apa? Kehilangan bola kekuatanmu? tapi bukankah bola itu mustahil hilang?" sontak perkataan Neji membuat Guy menghentikkan langkahnya. Pemuda paruh baya itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku melanggar peraturan dengan membaca sejarah shinigami. Disana tertulis alasan mengapa bola kekuatan itu bisa hilang. Dan alasannya adalah manusia," jawab Neji, kini membuat wajah Guy berhenti menegang. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, sembari kembali memimpin jalan.

"kau belajar lebih cepat daripada aku. Baiklah, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Neji?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

derap langkah kaki terdengar cepat melalui jalanan digang tua sore itu. Peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya yang tampak begitu menegang. Tenten semakin mempercepat laju larinya begitu mendapati sosok berjubah hitam misterius masih mengejarnya. Deru napasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Sedikit lagi dan mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup lagi berlari. Tenten tidak tau alasan mengapa sosok berjubah itu terus mengejarnya, yang jelas itu sudah terjadi semenjak dirinya meninggalkan taman kota siang tadi. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya ketakutan. Tenten masih terus berlari dengan cepat sembari sesekali menoleh kearah belakang. Berharap agar orang berjubah itu berhenti mengejarnya.

"Berhentilah mengejarku!" teriak Tenten semakin ketakutan. Gadis itu kembali berlari, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda tak jauh didepannya. Ia menarik napas lega sembari berlari kearah pemuda itu untuk meminta tolong.

"Tuan, tolong aku!" teriak Tenten pada pemuda yang tengah menyender pada tiang listrik didepannya. Pemuda itu terkejut. Ia menatap seorang gadis aneh tengah berlari kearahnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, tapi ia sadar ketika melihat tak jauh dibelakang gadis itu, sosok berpakaian aneh tengah mengikutinya. Belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempat nya untuk membantu, tiba-tiba Tenten melompat kearahnya membuatnya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa!?" Tenten berhasil ditangkap, tapi karena kehilangan keseimbangan membuat kedua manusia itu tersungkur begitu saja ketanah. Tenten membulatkan matanya, dijarak 1 centi dari matanya, manik onyx juga tengah membulat sempurna. Kepalanya terasa pusing, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tenten mengerjap, masih memperhatikan mata hitam bulat didepannya yang kini bergerak turun, membuat manik Tenten ikut bergerak turun. Dan dalam hitungan satu detik kemudian, pemuda itu sukses mendorong Tenten menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Tenten memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang jelas pemuda berjubah itu tidak lagi mengejarnya.

Tenten mengatur napasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan akibat berlari selama hampir satu jam. Sesekali, ia melirik kearah pemuda yang kini tengah beranjak berdiri, sembari menyeka sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu mendesah berat, ketika melihat bajunya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi, Tenten segera meminta maaf sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf," desisnya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ragu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," jawabnya ketus, sembari berjalan pergi. Tenten mengernyit heran. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak membentaknya atau memaki seperti ketika dirinya menabrak Neji. Bahkan, pemuda itu bisa pergi dengan tenang, seolah sesuatu tidak pernah terjadi tadi. Padahal, jelas-jelas karena dirinya yang jatuh diatas pemuda itu membuat mereka tidak sengaja berciuman. Mengingat ketidak sengajaan itu entah kenapa semakin membuat rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan masih muda. Tenten segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Yaah, lagipula itu hanyalah kebetulan. Dan lagi, pria berjubah itu tidak lagi mengejarnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Rasanya aneh, ketika kehilangan itu dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Aah, sudahlah! Seharusnya Tenten bersyukur, karena pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal yang kasar, dan berbahaya. Berpikir berulang-ulang, dan cemas berulang-ulang. Itu membuatnya kelelahan. Benar! Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Ia harus bergegas pulang, siapa tau ada seseorang yang menunggunya dirumah.

"Jikapun ada, memangnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Neji menatap pemuda berambut bob didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan menarik sebotol shoju yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Aku berkunjung tidak untuk melihatmu mabuk. Jadi berhentilah minum," ujar Neji merebut botol itu. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mengaturku! Lagipula kunjungan apa ini? Kau datang setelah tiga tahun menghilang? Yang benar saja," kekeh pemuda itu merebut botol shoju miliknya kasar.

"Kau berubah dengan sangat cepat ya," ejek Neji menatap pemuda yang tengah meneguk segelas shoju dengan cepat. Tampak, pemuda itu sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, mengingat dia hampir meneguk dua botol shoju itu sendirian.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah," jawab Pemuda bermata hitam bulat itu tenang. Pemuda itu melirik kearah Neji yang hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa? Apa kau berpikir tidak berubah itu adalah hal yang benar? Haah, kau membuatku ingin tertawa." ujarnya kembali meneguk shoju.

"Apa kau ingin aku juga sepertimu?" guraunya membuat Pemuda bernama Lee itu menaruh gelasnya dengan menggebrak meja.

"Tidak! Manusia berubah Neji. Cinta mereka, dan perasaan mereka. Didunia ini, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah berubah. Kau tau kenapa? Karena kau menganggap cinta itu kekal. Bagaimana cinta bisa tetap kekal, jika manusia saja akan mati?" kekeh pemuda bernama Lee itu, sembari kembali menegak shoju. Membuat Neji yang tengah duduk didepannya menatapnya dalam. Neji tau, kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. Semenjak dulu, Lee memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Shinigami. Lee, juga satu-satunya orang yang menolak keinginan Neji untuk menghidupkan kekasihnya kembali.

Tapi, apa salahnya? Bukankah cinta itu mengajarkan bagaimana caranya berkorban? Dan bahkan, jika ia harus menunggu selama ratusan tahun. Neji tetap akan menunggu sampai ia bisa benar-benar bersama orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa?

"Karena cinta tidak sedangkal itu,"

"Tapi cinta juga tidak sedalam itu. Apa? Menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang sudah mati? Kau bekerja menjadi shinigami hanya untuk orang yang sudah mati? Apakah hanya itu tujuanmu untuk hidup?" tanya Lee, menaruh gelas shoju miliknya keatas meja kasar. Pemuda itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan gemas. Keinginan tidak masuk akal itu membuat Neji menjadi batu. Neji kehilangan semuanya. Semangatnya hidup, dan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Bahkan, menunjukkan sikap dewasanya pada Neji, tidak membuat Neji ikut berpikiran dewasa. Sebesar apa cinta itu, hingga membuat seorang Neji menjadi terbutakan olehnya.

"Menghabiskan tiga tahun, hanya untuk itu. Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang lain yang lebih berguna?" bentak Lee, tetap pada nadanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Neji singkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau sendiri Lee. Aku mati hampir selama satu tahun. Terbaring lemah dalam keadaan koma. Mustahil untuk seseorang bertahan selama itu. Jika ini bukan tujuanku untuk hidup, maka aku pasti sudah mati," jawab Neji santai, sembari membenarkan bantalan duduknya yang sedikit bergeser.

"Kau hidup, karena Kami-sama memberikanmu kesempatan. Bukan memintamu untuk membangkitkan manusia yang telah mati. Jadi jangan terlalu terobsesi untuk itu," gertaknya, membuat Neji terdiam. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau hebat, Lee. Kau menjadi dewasa, bahkan sebelum aku," ujar Neji tertunduk lemah.

"Benarkah? Apa kau pikir aku begitu? Lalu ketika aku menjadi dewasa, kenapa kau tetap berdiri disana dengan masalalumu. Tidakkah kau juga ingin maju?" ejek Lee, mengambil sebotol shoju sebelum tangannya ditepis oleh Neji. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa. Karena yang tersisa hanya keinginan itu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Selain keinginan untuk membawanya hidup kembali," ucap Neji bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya keatas langit yang mulai gelap. Berjalan perlahan kearah serambi rumah, sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong.

"Kau gila?"

"Aku kehilangan semuanya. Bahkan ketika aku kembali dari komaku, aku tidak tau apa artinya kehudipan. Satu-satunya yang membekas dihatiku adalah, membawanya kembali hidup. Alasan yang membuatku menjadi seorang Shinigami," ujarnya mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku celana. Membuka kepalan tangannya perlahan.

"Kosong!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas yang teratur, membuat Neji terdiam dalam posisinya. Kesunyian yang diiringi oleh detak jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01 malam, membuat Neji semakin memperdalam tatapannya. Pemuda itu memaku tatapannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap, diatas futon lantainya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis bewarna coklat itu dalam diam. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Lee, tidak mau pergi dalam benaknya. Membuat helaan napas panjang lolos begitu saja. Neji bergeming, ketika melihat selimut itu sedikit bergerak. Ia memperhatikan sang pemilik yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau datang?" Tanya Tenten sembari mengucek matanya yang sedikit membengkak karena tertidur.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Neji segera mengambil duduk disebelah gadis itu. Tenten menggeleng, sembari melihat jam dinding miliknya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu baru saja selesai?" Neji mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Tenten yang menghidupkan lampu kamar didekat tempatnya duduk.

"Ini sudah larut malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten, tak membuat Neji segera menjawab. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum menatap kedua manik hazel itu dengan manik amethystnya.

"Aku menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu." jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kosong.

"Benarkah?" ungkap Tenten tampak senang.

"hm, bisakah kita pergi besok?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Tenten. Tenten teediam sejenak, menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan, semuanya terlihat jelas melalui raut wajahnya.

"Tentu, semakin cepat maka akan semakin baik," balas Tenten setuju. Lagi-lagi diam. Tenten masih memperhatikan Neji yang hanya terdiam, sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten, langsung dibalas oleh gelengan dari Neji.

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda itu menatap Tenten, seolah meyakinkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja, Tenten tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mempercayainya. Tatapan Tenten melembut, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian siang tadi. Ketika seseorang berjubah hitam misterius mengejarnya. Ia ragu memberitahukan ini pada Neji. Mungkin saja, pria itu tidak ada hubungannya, dan hanya membuat Neji membuang-buang waktu untuk membuktikannya. Mungkin, dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah sosok itu sendiri. Toh, Neji juga punya banyak masalah yang harus diutamakan. Tapi, bagaimana jika sosok misterius itu ada hubungannya dengan ini. Tenten menghela napasnya berat. Ragu, antara harus tetap diam, atau memberitahukan semuanya pada Neji.

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Neji. Menatap seorang pemuda yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan kemelut diotaknya. Tidak! Apapun juga, dia harus memberitahukan ini pada Neji. Ya! Bukankah mempercayai hal kecil apapun adalah jalan menuju sebuah petunjuk. Tenten mengangguk yakin.

"Neji, aku-"

"Sudah terlalu aku pergi," potong Neji beranjak dari duduknya. Tenten yang memperhatikan Neji hanya menatapnya heran.

"Benarkah? Maksudku, baiklah." ucap Tenten dibarengi dengan Neji yang berjalan pergi dari kamarnya. Tenten menghela napasnya pelan. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Neji benar-benar frustasi. Bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan santai ketaman siang itu. Ia menunggu Neji yang berjanji akan membawanya kesuatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengeluarkan bola kekuatan itu dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu berjalan santai, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kearea taman yang tampak ramai. Tentu saja, ini hari minggu. Sudah pasti taman jauh lebih ramai dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor anjing yang tampaknya tidak asing lagi. Tenten menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas pandangannya untuk melihat anjing yang tengah memakan sesuatu. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Tenten segera mundur beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba anjing itu menoleh kearahnya, sembari melolong keras. Tenten tersentak, langkahnya menjadi kaku, begitu anjing itu berlari kearahnya.

"Pergilah! Kau anjing gila yang merobek halaman akhir buku kematian Neji 'kan? Aku ingat corak tubuhmu, dasar anjing jelek!" maki Tenten, sembari hendak mengusir anjing gila itu. Anjing itu hanya diam. Sesekali justru memutari kaki Tenten dengan girang. Tenten mengerut heran.

"Apa bukan kau?" gumamnya justru berlutut didepan anjing itu. Tampak sesuatu melingkar dileher si anjing.

"Tapi, kau sangat mirip dengan anjing itu. Corak, dan motifnya sama. Bahkan aku tidak akan melupakan matamu itu. Tapi kenapa kau jadi sangat baik sekarang? Kau punya tuan?" tanya Tenten mendekatkan tangannya yang langsung dijilat lembut oleh si anjing. Tenten tersenyum senang. Tapi raut wajahnya segera berubah, setelah mendengar lolongan anjing itu.

"Haah, gara-gara kau, aku jadi terkena masalah sekarang. Kau harus mengembalikannya, catatan kematian itu. Kenapa kau menggigitnya? Kau juga jadi sangat baik sekarang," lanjut Tenten mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengelus anjing itu, sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anjingku? Apa kau pencuri anjing?" tanya seseorang, segera membuat Tenten bangkit.

"Aah, tidak. Aku hanya-" Tenten membalikkan badannya, menatap sipemilik anjing itu hendak menjelaskan. Mata mereka bertemu, dan betapa terkejutnya Tenten ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Tenten mematung, ia terlalu sulit berpikir ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan super datar. Oh tidak! Mata itu. Dan rambut itu! Apakah ini hari sialnya?

.

.

"Aku bertanya padamu? Apa kau pencuri anjing?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **huwaa! fict gaje lagi telah terupdate! Feel gak ngefeel yang penting Author udah berusaha sekeras author. Lama sibuk sama dunia nyata, ternyata sulit buat kembali kedunia fanfict yang udah sepi ini. Dan jujur, author punya kesulitan tentang bagaimana menguraikan ide yang ada diotak author itu kedalam bentuk tulisan. Jujur, itu susahnya melebihi nyari rumus aljabar.(gajeluthor!)**_

 _ **Oke, apalah itu author tunggu saran, dan kritiknya..**_

 _ **Keep waiting ya, meskipun author bakal lama munculnya...;-)**_

 _ **Jaaa Nee...!**_


	4. Farewell

**Best Partner!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku belajar banyak hal. Tentang betapa hebatnya sebuah dukungan. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mengatakan kata-kata semangat. Aku akan tetap mengatakannya hingga benar-benar merasa bosan. Entah sampai kapan dukungan itu akan terjadi. Semoga, aku tidak akan mengubahnya untuk hal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berbalik menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang sebuah dinding. Deru napas terengah-engah terdengar karena ia baru saja melarikan diri. Sial, kenapa Tenten harus bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Bahkan, meskipun pria itu tidak menuntut hal apapun. Bukankah suasana tetap akan canggung mengingat kejadian yang tidak disengaja itu? Mengingatnya kembali membuat debaran dalam hatinya berpacu dengan cepat. Membayangkan wajah terkejut pemuda tadi ketika melihatnya, membuat Tenten kehabisan akal. Entah kenapa, itu membuat Tenten berpikir bahwa pemuda itu juga berharap bukan Tentenlah yang dilihatnya barusan.

Tenten terduduk lemas. Entah perasaan macam apa yang hinggap dihatinya. Yang jelas, debaran itu tidak juga reda ketika dirinya membayangkan wajah pria misterius yang tidak sengaja pernah diciumnya. Bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk membuat debaran itu menghilang. Tenten benar-benar tidak habis pikir, betapa itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang penjahat. Melarikan diri, bahkan ketika dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap seseorang sontak membuat Tenten terkejut. Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kearah pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Neji?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu menunggu ditaman?" ujar Neji segera membuat Tenten beranjak berdiri. Untung Neji segera datang. Jika tidak, ia tidak tau harus menunggu berapa lama lagi. Akan jadi gawat jika pemuda itu menemukannya lagi. Mungkin Tenten benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan idenya untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri jika hal itu benar sampai terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo pergi," ucap Neji, membuat Tenten tersadar. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari mengikuti Neji yang mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengira jika bola kekuatan itu ada padanya?" ujar Guy menatap kearah Tenten yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan, gadis itu tidak menyadari jika dirinya menjadi perhatian Guy saat ini. Neji menoleh kearah Tenten yang tampak tengah melamun. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, sembari sesekali melirik kearah Tenten.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kupikir memang iya."

Guy terdiam. Ia melepas pandangannya dari Tenten dan berganti menatap kearah Neji yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Haah, kau benar. Bola itu memang ada padanya," ujar Guy, sontak membuat Neji terkejut. Begitupun dengan Tenten yang ikut menatap Guy kaget.

"Benarkah?" ucap keduanya serempak.

"Ya, tapi bola itu sudah pecah sekarang," lanjutnya membuat bahu Tenten melemas, begitupun dengan Neji yang mendadak diam. Kata-kata Guy sederhana, hanya saja Neji kembali memasang telinganya takut dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah salah. Neji berpikir sejenak, sementara Tenten masih mematri tatapan terkejut nya pada pria yang tengah duduk diatas bantalan duduknya dengan santai.

"Maksudmu?" ucap Neji memastikan.

"Bola itu pecah. Bahkan meskipun bola itu tidak pecah, aku tidak bisa membantu mengeluarkannya. Karena pada dasarnya bola itu keluar dari tubuhmu dengan sendirinya," jelas Guy, membuat Neji hanya menatapnya datar. Antara ia harus percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang didengarnya. Atau, antara ia pura-pura tidak peduli, atau memang benar-benar peduli. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat berubah sendu.

"Apa, pecah? Lalu, apa bola itu bisa dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku?" sela Tenten, membuat Guy menatapnya sekilas. Guy memaku tatapannya pada Tenten dari bawah hingga atas. Menyilang kedua tangannya sembari sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Bola itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Tepat, pada saat Neji menyelesaikan tugasnya," ujar Guy, meraih sebuah album foto yang tampak usang dari sebuah laci didekatnya duduk. Tenten masih memperhatikan pria paruh baya yang kini tengah mengusap debu dari atas album foto itu.

"Tapi, itu tidak membantu," ketus Tenten, melirik kearah Neji yang masih terdiam. Ia tau, perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakan Neji. Yeah, tentu saja itu menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu," balas Guy santai. Tenten mengerut heran. Bukankah kenyataan jika bola kekuatan itu pecah adalah hal buruk? Tapi, bahkan pria bernama Guy itu hanya duduk santai, seolah apa yang terjadi tidaklah penting sama sekali. Tenten ragu sejenak. Mungkin saja pria itu tidak benar-benar tau tentang bola kekuatan itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bola itu bisa pecah?" ujar Neji, mengalihkan atensi Tenten. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Guy dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tidak tau pastinya. Tapi berada dalam tubuh manusia dan bukannya Shinigami, tentu membuat bola itu menjadi lemah. Terlebih lagi, jika manusia itu melanggar peraturan."

"Peraturan?" Tenten lagi-lagi menyela.

"Kau tau bukan, menjadi Shinigami memiliki larangan tertentu. Mungkin, sesuatu membuat peraturan itu dilanggar. Dan alhasil bola itu pecah sekarang," terangnya, masih membersihkan sebuah album foto tua itu dengan santai. Tenten menggerutu kesal. Merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba memanas ketika melihat sikap acuh tak acuh pria didepannya menghadapi masalah.

"Jadi maksudmu, bola itu pecah karena aku?" gertak Tenten, membuat Guy menggeleng.

"Tidak! Bisa saja bola itu pecah sejak kalian bertubrukan. Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi kesimpulannya bola itu tidak bisa dikeluarkan sampai tugas Neji selesai," jelas Guy, sembari menutup album foto yang dipegangnya keras.

Keduanya terdiam. Tenten memandang sendu kearah Neji yang terdiam. Ini semua kesalahannya, jika saja ia tidak berlari, dan menabrak Neji seperti itu, mungkin Bola itu tidak akan pecah. Dan keinginan Neji benar-benar akan terwujud. Tenten menghela napasnya, merasa bersalah dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Yeah, Dari awal ia memang meragukan apa itu takdir. Bahkan seadil apapun Tuhan, bukankah keadaan saat ini benar-benar tidak adil? Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya. Meremas ujung bajunya kasar, sembari menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Gomen," ujar Tenten pelan. Berharap, Neji mau berbicara dan memaafkannya. Ia menatap lantai didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelum sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang menjauh membuatnya terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya. Tenten terdiam, Neji pergi begitu saja. Mungkin, pemuda itu butuh waktu. Dan ia tau, masalah yang terjadi tidaklah sesederhana itu. Pertama, ia membuat Neji merasa kesulitan. Kedua, ia membiarkan dirinya menghancurkan bola kekuatan itu. Dan ketiga, entah disebut apa ini. Tapi, dirinyalah alasan impian Neji menjadi sia-sia. Pahlawan? Sebelumnya ia selalu menyebut soal pahlawan. Mengingatnya sekarang membuat Tenten ingin mual. Bahkan, ia tidak lebih baik dari seorang penganggu.

Tenten menghela napasnya berat. Mendadak, ia berpikir bahwa Neji akan benar-benar membencinya. Dan itu, membuat nya takut tanpa alasan. Entahlah, semuanya membuat hatinya terasa berat.

"Kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Guy, membuat Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya. Benar, pria paruh baya itu masih ada disini. Tenten bahkan sempat melupakannya untuk sesaat. Gadis itu mengangguk, ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Guy.

"Tidak perlu. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Lagipula, menghidupkan kembali seseorang tidaklah semudah itu. Bahkan meskipun Neji menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kenyataan itu akan menjadi aneh bukan? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati dibangkitkan kembali,"

Tenten terkejut mendengar perkataan Guy. Apa ada yang salah dengan keinginan Neji? Baginya, keinginan itu sangat tulus. Dimana, itu membuktikan bahwa cinta bisa berbuat apapun. Meskipun itu diluar nalar sekalipun.

"Mungkin kau berpikir begitu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa aneh, dengan keinginan Neji. Kupikir cinta yang dimiliki Neji untuk kekasihnya sangatlah tulus. Bahkan, meski harus membangkitkannya lagi," Ujar Tenten percaya bahw apa yang dikatakan Neji adalah benar. Impian yang sekarang sudah menjadi sia-sia itu, seolah tidak pantas untuk dipandang sebelah mata.

"Apa Neji telah mempengaruhimu, ha? Pendapatku adalah, jangan menyalah artikan apa itu sebuah pengorbanan. Kau harus tau apa itu berkorban, dan apakah itu bisa disebut sebuah pengorbanan. Bukan hanya mengandalkan apa yang ada didalam hati. Itu tidaklah sama dengan berkorban." balas Guy, membuat kerutan muncul diatas keningnya.

"Tapi, aku masih berpikir keinginan Neji itu baik," ujar Tenten tetap pada pendiriannya. Setidaknya, Tenten juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Neji. Diposisi, dimana ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Guy menghela napasnya panjang. Ia saja sulit untuk meyakinkan Neji. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan satu orang "Neji" lagi.

"Kau akan menyadarinya nanti. Sulit untuk mempercayainya dalam pertama kali,"

"Tidak peduli nanti atau besok. Aku justru berpikiran bahwa selama ini Neji melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak mendukungnya. Apakah, kau menyebutnya sebuah rasa kepedulian? Mungkin, memang aneh. Tapi, seharusnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang begitu dihargai oleh Neji. Tidakkah, seharusnya kau juga mendukungnya? Tapi apa? Bahkan ketika bola itu hancur didalam tubuhku, kau seolah tidak peduli tentang itu sedikitpun." ujar Tenten ikut kesal. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi. Berbincang dengan pria yang tidak memiliki rasa kepedulian itu membuat Tenten hampir kehabisan kesabarannya. Bagaimana mungkin, sebuah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya? Bahkan meskipun itu palsu, ia tetap harus mendukung Neji bukan. Tenten bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Guy menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Bahkan, meskipun Neji berada dalam masa terpuruk, dan dia membutuhkan semua orang. Ia tidak berada dalam tempat dimana ia berhak mendapat dukungan. Kau tau kenapa? Karena keinginannya mustahil. Mana mungkin, kau bisa menghidupkan sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mati? Sekalipun kau Tuhan, hal seperti itu belum pernah terjadi. Terlebih dalam jarak waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ujar Guy, membuat Tenten membalikkan badannya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjawab. Ia masih berpikir bahwa Guy adalah dipihak yang salah, sementara Neji adalah yang benar.

"Aku tau, tapi bukan itu kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan oleh seseorang yang dihormati oleh Neji. Bahkan meskipun itu hanya palsu. Setidaknya, kau bisa pura-pura mendukungnya!" ujar Tenten, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor panti asuhan yang tampak begitu luas. Mengedarkan pandangannya, siapa tau sosok Neji tertangkap oleh indera penglihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten terdiam, sembari menatap langit malam dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali hembusan napas lolos begitu saja. Seolah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, membuat perasaan berat yang membekas dihatinya. Meski hubungannya dengan Neji bisa dikatakan hanya sebatas rekan. Tenten bukanlah type orang yang merasa cuek dengan sebuah ikatan. Baginya, sebuah ikatan itu penting. Meskipun, sekecil apapun ikatan itu. Dan tentu saja, rasa bersalah itu membebani hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, apa yang terjadi pada Neji adalah kesalahannya. Perlahan, ia melirik kearah sebelahnya. Menatap seorang pemuda yang juga tengah mendongakkan wajahnya keatas sana.

Mungkin, jika harus menebak perasaan apa yang dirasakan Neji. Maka, Tenten sangatlah paham. Ia tau betul, rasa sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan pemuda tak bersalah itu. Dan bahkan hukuman apa yang diberikan kami-sama untuknya saat ini. Memikirkannya, membuat Tenten tak berhenti memandangi pemuda bernetra lembayung itu. Begitupun dengan Neji yang menyadari jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh Tenten.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang Guy-sama, iya 'kan?" ucap Neji, membalikkan badannya menatap Tenten. Membuat Tenten tersadar. Gadis itu mengerjap sebelum mengangguk ragu. Kenapa Neji tidak memarahinya. Seharusnya, ia membenci Tenten dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Guy-sama benar, memiliki keinginan seperti itu tidaklah mudah. Aku sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya. Terlebih, ketika sosok seorang yang membesarkanku saja tidak menyetujuinya. Kupikir, aku tidak bisa membencimu karena dukunganmu itu," ujar Neji dengan nada dingin. Pemuda itu kembali menarik tatapannya kearah langit yang tampak gelap.

"Neji,"

Tenten termangu, Neji mendengar ketika dirinya membelanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kata-kata Guy memang sempat membuat Tenten kesal. Bagaimana bisa, pria itu tidak mendukung anak yang pernah diasuhnya. Bahkan ketika peranannya seperti seorang ayah bagi Neji. Hal yang membuktikan betapa pentingnya ia bagi Neji. Tenten memandangi Neji, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku bisa saja berubah pikiran dan membencimu," lanjutnya membuat Tenten tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan seutuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku juga melakukan kesalahan," ujar Neji tak lantas membuat Tenten mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau membuat semuanya terlihat menyedihkan." ucap Neji tiba-tiba menarik tangan Tenten paksa. Tenten yang terkejut segera melepas kan tangannya dari Neji. Gadis itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kamarmu. Guy-sama menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal malam ini. Lagipula hari sudah terlalu malam," jelas Neji, sembari kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong.

"Bukan itu. Kau..."

"Aah... Lupakan saja. Bola itu sudah hancur, menyentuh manusia tidak lagi menyakitkan." ucapnya paham dengan apa yang dipikiran oleh Tenten.

"Maaf,"

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Dan masuklah," ujar Neji menunjuk sebuah kamar.

"Tapi,"

"Apa aku perlu menyeretmu untuk ini juga?" gertak Neji, membuat Tenten menurut. Tentenpun mengekor pada Neji yang berjalan didepannya. Dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Jadi disini, Neji tinggal. Tempat dimana pemuda itu menghabiskan masa kecilnya hingga tiga tahun lalu. Tenten menoleh sesaat, memperhatikan Neji yang tengah membersihkan sebuah meja dekat ranjang yang sedikit berdebu. Tak berselang, pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak ketika tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan kaca yang berada diatas meja itu kelantai. Tenten yang melihat segera meraih benda itu cepat. Membukanya perlahan, dan menemukan sebuah liontin cantik berada didalamnya.

"Cantik sekali." ucap Tenten, mengeluarkan liontin itu. Gadis itu berdecak kagum, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Neji yang tengah menatapnya datar. Seolah, mengerti arti dari tatapan Neji, Tenten segera memasukan liontin itu kekotak, dan menyerahkannya kearah Neji.

"Maaf," ujar Tenten mengulurkan kotak itu pada Neji yang tengah terdiam. Pemuda itu menatap kotak itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan Tenten begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku tidak yakin jika itu milikku," ucap Neji, membiarkan Tenten masih memegang kotak liontin itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Guy-sama memberikan itu padaku ketika aku tersadar dari koma. Dia bilang, itu bersamaku ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," lanjutnya sesekali menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Begitu. Tapi ini sangat indah," ujar Tenten masih mematri tatapannya pada kotak liontin itu. Neji melirik kearah Tenten yang tampak begitu senang.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Neji, dibalas anggukan mantab dari Tenten.

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Aku tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya," seketika Tenten menoleh kearah Neji cepat.

"Benarkah?" Tenten tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar. Membuat Neji hanya mengangguk, sembari menghindari tatapan mata Tenten.

"Hm, hari sudah larut. Istirahatlah. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi," Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada. Menatap kearah Tenten sejenak, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Memberikan waktu bagi sigadis untuk beristirahat,

"Baiklah,"

Tenten memandangi punggung Neji yang berjalan menjauh. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Meski Neji sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Entah kenapa, itu tidak membuat perasaannya membaik sedikitpun.

"Tunggu!" bentak Tenten, membuat Neji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Neji, aku tau kau akan membenci ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali lagi. Gara-gara kesalahanku, keinginanmu akan-"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Lagipula siapa bilang keinginanku akan berakhir. Aku tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah," potong Neji menaikkan nada bicaranya. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kesal. Membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten menatap punggung didepannya kosong. Semenjak dirinya pergi dari panti asuhan itu, Tenten merasa tidak enak badan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Tenten bergetar, langkah kakinya memberat. Sedikit lagi, dan ia akan sampai dirumah. Semoga ia bisa bertahan setidaknya sampai Neji pergi.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah." kata Neji membalikkan badannya kearah Tenten. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Tenten yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Hm," balas Tenten menundukkan wajahnya. Sebuah perpisahan ya? Tenten tau itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan bagi mereka saling bertemu. Ia tidak tau kenapa. Tetapi sesuatu seperti penyesalan mengapa semua berjalan terlalu cepat membuat Tenten merasa bimbang. Kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang menemani nya beberapa hari yang lalu akan menghilang seperti kebanyakan orang. Tenten mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Menatap Neji yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Tenten, seketika membuat Neji seolah tidak bisa menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk ragu, sembari mengangkat sedikit senyum dibibirnya paksa.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membantuku. Aku, tidak akan melupakan dukunganmu," ucap Neji membungkukkan badannya pada Tenten. Tenten terdiam, peluh keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. Buru-buru ia menyender pada ambang pintu. Setidaknya, agar ia bisa berdiri dengan benar. Neji mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat wajah Tenten yang memucat, serta keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Itu terlihat seperti tengah menahan kesakitan.

"Pergilah, kau masih dalam tugas 'kan?" ujar Tenten tiba-tiba. Neji hanya mengangguk sembari memandangi Tenten yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Neji memundurkan beberapa langkah kakinya. Menghela napasnya, sebelum berbalik dan benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Tenten terlihat lega. Meski, sedetik kemudian raut wajah itu berubah menjadi sendu. Ia memandangi punggung Neji yang berjalan menjauh. Dengan ini semuanya berakhir. Ikatan mereka sebagai rekan. Tenten terdiam. Kali ini sesuatu seperti jarum menusuk uluh hatinya. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja ditikam oleh sesuatu benda tajam. Sontak Tenten memegangi dadanya. Tiba-tiba napasnya menjadi sesak. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri, entah ada apa dengannya, tapi perasaan itu tidak mau menghilang. Justru semakin menyakitkan. Tenten menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, tapi sesak serta debaran aneh itu tidak mau menghilang. Dan justru berpacu lebih cepat. Rasanya, seperti ia sudah diakhir kesadarannya.

.

.

Neji menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kearah langit seperti apa yang sering dilakukannya. Apakah ini sudah benar? Keputusannya kali ini? Tidak ada cara lain, untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan juga keputusannya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Apakah ia sudah benar? Neji terdiam. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi perhatiannya.

"GUBRAK!"

Neji membalikkan badannya cepat. Menoleh kesumber suara tadi. Matanya membulat, ketika melihat Tenten yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu terbaring lemah dilantai. Tanpa babibu, Neji segera berlari kearah Tenten.

.

.

.

.

'Nani? Apakah keputusanku salah? Apakah aku salah, untuk meninggalkannya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Halloha minna! Hehe...**_

 _ **Gimana-gimana? Chap 4 nya udah di update...**_

 _ **Sebelumnya thank buat yang udah review fict author...**_

 _ **Info buat chap selanjutnya, insya'allah akan ada tokoh lain yang bakal author jadiin main karakter juga...**_

 _ **Hehe, harap tetap setia buat nungguin fict abal ini ya...**_

 _ **gitu aja deh. Author mau ngilang , buat meditasi lagi...:-D**_

 _ **Okedeh! Jaa minnaa...!;-)**_


	5. Who you are?

**Best Partner!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak selamanya sebuah perhatian itu adalah tanda suka. Itu hanyalah bagian dari rasa kepedulian yang dimiliki manusia. Dan sekarang, aku merasa sesuatu seperti itu mulai terjadi. Entah aku, atau dia. Aku hanya terlalu takut, jika perhatian itu membuat ku lupa akan, siapa aku sebelum mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Neji menatap kearah Tenten dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat Tenten yang hanya terduduk diatas futonnya, tanpa mengatakan hal apapun. Peluh keringat membasahi kening gadis itu. Dan Neji tau itu. Semenjak Tenten ditemukan pingsan, gadis itu bahkan belum mengatakan hal apapun hingga saat ini. Dan anehnya, Neji juga enggan memulai percakapan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap Neji dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Pergilah Neji, kau masih ada tugas 'kan?" ucap Tenten. Entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak tapi suaranya benar-benar bergetar. Neji semakin kesal. Seberapa lama lagi Tenten akan berpura-pura? Semenjak gadis itu sadarkan diri, Neji tau jika Tenten berusaha menahan sakitnya dihadapan Neji. Bukannya menjawab kata-kata Tenten, Neji justru memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap tangan Tenten yang tengah meremas selimutnya dengan kasar. Membuat spekulasinya menjadi benar-benar nyata, bahwa gadis itu memang tengah menahan rasa sakit. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tenten. Tenten tak bergeming, ia sedikit terheran dengan Neji yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan menahannya sendiri. Wajahmu tidak bisa membodohiku," ucap Neji, masih menatap Tenten datar. Gadis itu terdiam, menatap tangan Neji yang masih terulur itu ragu. Jangan-jangan Neji berniat mengerjainya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada bola kekuatan itu? Tenten mengerutkan alisnya, membuat Neji yang memperhatikan Tenten hanya mendesah pelan. Merasa tangannya tidak juga disambut dengan baik. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Tenten, dan memaksanya untuk membalas genggaman tangannya. Tenten terkejut, ia buru-buru hendak melepas nya, tapi genggaman Neji terlalu erat.

"Apa!?"

"Jangan melampiaskannya pada benda mati. Lampiaskan rasa sakit itu padaku. Setidaknya, itu bisa memberikan sedikit perbedaan," ucap Neji kembali menarik tangan Tenten, seketika membuat Tenten bisu. Gadis itu menatap Neji yang kini menggeser duduknya kedekat dirinya. Apa pemuda itu tulus membantunya kali ini?

"Tidurlah, rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang jika kau berusaha untuk tidur," lanjutnya, membuat Tenten terdiam sejenak. Apa-apaan ini? Bersikap baik pada pertemuan terakhir. Apakah pemuda itu secara tidak langsung tengah merayakan perpisahan mereka? Tenten menatap Neji bingung, tidakkah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan untuk hubungan mereka yang hanya sekedar rekan. Hah, apalah itu. Tenten hanya ingin rasa sakit ini hilang secepat mungkin. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Neji menoleh kearah Tenten yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" ucap Neji, membuat Tenten menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku tidak akan memakanmu," ucap Neji, membuat sedikit senyum tersungging keluar. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu. Toh, meski Neji tidak meminta, Tenten juga ingin sekali tertidur. Membuat rasa sakit itu hilang secepat mungkin.

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari merebahkan dirinya diatas futon. Memastikan jika genggaman mereka tidak terlepas. Neji menatap kearah Tenten yang belum juga menutup matanya.

"Tutup matamu," printah Neji, hanya membuat Tenten berdesis pelan.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu berlebihan?" ucap Tenten, membuat Neji terdiam. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Entahlah, mungkin karena Neji sudah terbiasa dengan gadis yang sakit. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tenten menahannya sendiri. Setidaknya, pengalaman itu membuat Neji menjadi lebih hangat. Semuanya, bagian dari masalalu yang tidak bisa dihapus olehnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat seseorang terluka," desisnya, membuat Tenten menatap Neji lekat.

"Maksudmu dia?" ujar Tenten, bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi itu membawa banyak sekali pengaruh," sambungnya lirih.

"Kau terbiasa merawatnya, dan itu berpengaruh sampai saat ini. Maaf, aku menanyakan hal seperti itu," ucap Tenten, membuat Neji mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Itu lebih baik sekarang," ucap Neji memperhatikan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Tenten. Hangat. Perasaan seperti nyaman itu mulai muncul. Entahlah, yang jelas itu membuat genggaman tangan Neji menjadi semakin erat. Jujur, perasaan mengapa semua berlalu begitu cepat, juga mengusik pikiran Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru napasnya yang teratur membuat Neji enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tenten. Hanya firasatnya, atau memang benar. Jika seiring berjalannya waktu, Tenten terlihat seperti dirinya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Neji menemukan dirinya dalam diri Tenten. Kesamaan yang tak lagi bisa dihitung itu seolah membuat Neji, berpikir bahwa Tenten bukanlah lagi orang asing. Waktu. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Bahkan waktu yang menjadikan mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Neji tidak menyangka, jika semuanya akan secepat ini. Perlahan, tanpa komando sebuah senyum terangkat naik. Ia ingat, bagaimana Tenten mendukungnya ketika Guy-sama menentangnya. Dan bagaimana itu memberi kesan yang membuat Neji tidak bisa membencinya.

Perlahan genggaman Tenten semakin erat. Neji melirik kearah tangannya, menyadari jika mungkin Tenten tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gadis itu. Benar, lagi-lagi wajahnya berkeringat. Genggaman itu menjadi semakin erat, membuat Neji justru merasa sedikit cemas. Seperti apa rasa sakit itu hingga membuat Tenten menahannya sedemikian keras. Neji tau, hanya dengan genggaman itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena Tenten bahkan tidak memberitahu dimana bagian yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hati. Ada sesuatu seolah menusuk hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan langit malam seolah tak pernah membuat Neji merasa bosan. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri sembari mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sana. Seolah ia tidak pernah merasa bosan jika itu berhubungan dengan bintang. Yang menemaninya dalam ratusan kejadian. Neji menghela napasnya panjang. Menerawang, entah kemana yang selalu saja membuatnya merasa damai. Tentu saja, pada saat dimana ia masih memiliki semangatnya hidup. Bukan! Semangatnya hidup bukanlah kedua orang tuanya. Karena semenjak kecilpun ia tidak tau siapa orang yang melahirkannya. Siapa orang yang mengharapkan dirinya untuk hidup.

Neji terdiam. Ia merindukannya. Seseorang yang mengajarinya bagaimana tertawa. Mengajarinya bagaimana cara bertahan. Mengajarinya semua hal yang membuat Neji, menjadi seorang Neji. Seorang gadis yang juga memiliki latar belakang yang sama dengannya. Seseorang yang kini berusaha diperjuangkan olehnya. Tapi, sekarang apa? Sudahkah? Apakah Neji sudah mendapatkannya? Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya karena semua harapannya sudah menjadi mustahil. Bola kekuatan itu pecah. Juga lembar akhir yang menghilang. Kenapa? Itu semua terjadi padanya.

"Kau masih disini?" ucap seseorang sontak membuat Neji terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya. Menatap kearah Tenten yang terlihat lebih baik. Gadis itu terlihat berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Neji dibarengi oleh anggukan mantab dari Tenten.

"Arigatou ne, Neji." balasnya, membuat Neji hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Nandemonai,"

Sunyi. Entah Tenten maupun Neji hanya terdiam. Mereka justru sibuk menyelami pikirannya masing-masing. Neji kembali mendongakkan wajahnya keatas langit, berbeda dengan Tenten yang justru menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau tidak akan menyerah. Kau, punya rencana?" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan. Neji tampak anteng dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tenten. Ia bahkan tidak melepas tatapannya dari atas langit sedikitpun. Hanya mengehela napasnya panjang, seolah tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Tenten. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak perlu menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki jawaban. Yeah, memang benar. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Alih-alih menjawab Neji justru ganti bertanya pada Tenten.

"Apa kau punya tujuan? Alasan mengapa kau hidup?" Tanya Neji, seketika membuat Tenten menatapnya bingung. Semua orang hidup memiliki tujuan. Dan apapun itu. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diutarakan seenaknya bukan?

"Hee?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut dalam menanggapi masalah ini. Entah aku punya solusi atau tidak. Aku akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, jika memang ini alasanku bertahan. Iya 'kan?" ucap Neji, memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap kearah Tenten yang tengah memperhatikannya. Bukannya apa-apa. Entah kenapa, perkataan Neji sedikit mengganjal. Seolah ada sesuatu yang perlu dikoreksi atas perkataannya. Tapi apapun itu, Tenten bukanlah orang yang berhak membenarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Neji.

"Mungkin saja," balas Tenten singkat. Mendengar jawaban mengambang dari Tenten membuat Neji menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikan Tenten yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh bukan? Tapi bagaimanapun akhirnya, aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah banyak membantu. Sayang sekali, aku bukan orang yang menyukai sebuah perpisahan. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan apapun juga, kau mengerti?" tukas Neji, membuat Tenten mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan kearah Neji.

"Arigatou, Tenten"

'Aku tidak mengerti, waktu yang sangat singkatpun dapat mengubah seseorang. Aku tidak yakin jika sepenuhnya berubah. Tapi, Neji. Dia mengubah, setidaknya separuh dari kehidupanku yang dulu sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi Neji. Dia seperti sebuah api yang menyala disebuah gua yang gelap dan dingin. Memberikan kehangatan, dan cahaya yang nyaman. Meski api itu sekarang padam, karena keadaan yang dingin. Tapi, api itu membuat tanah dalam gua itu tak lagi lembab.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan melewati sebuah pertokoan. Entah apa yang dicarinya, karena semenjak tadi ia selalu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan seksama. Bahkan sesekali, Tenten mendekati sebuah toko, dan berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Menatapnya sejenak, sebelum pergi menjauh lagi. Tak berselang, ia terpaku pada sebuah toko. Matanya membulat senang begitu melihat selembaran yang tertempel pada kaca sebuah caffe. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menempelkan wajahnya tepat didepan selembaran itu.

"Waah, yang kubutuhkan ada disini," ucapnya girang. Ia terkekeh senang, sebelum tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu bergerak dari balik kaca tempat nya berdiri. Sebuah benda bewarna putih itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tak berselang suara ketukan membuat Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Tenten mematung, buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang tadi masih menempel pada kaca itu. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dengan seragam waitress yang berjalan kearahnya. Tamat riwayatnya. Hal yang selalu tak pernah diduganya. Kenapa harus terjadi saat ini! Kenapa? Dari sekian banyaknya orang!? Kenapa harus pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Tenten membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Melewati pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini tengah menatapnya heran begitu saja.

"Hey!" panggil pemuda itu sembari membalikkan badannya. Menatap kearah Tenten yang berjalan membungkuk. Tentu saja, berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi sayang Tenten tak juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Justru ia semakin mempercepat jalannya tanpa menggubris pemuda yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa setiap kali melihatku, kau selalu lari seolah melihat hantu, ha?" ujar pemuda itu menarik kerah baju Tenten supaya berhenti. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan Tenten, sembari menatapnya tajam. Sementara Tenten hanya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Anoo... Etto..." jawab Tenten gagap. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia malu dengan kejadian yang menimpa keduanya 'kan? Perlahan, Tenten mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap pemuda yang juga menatapnya heran. Kenapa pemuda itu menatapnya datar. Hanya dugaannya, atau pemuda itu tidak terlihat sedang menahan marah, seperti perkiraannya. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sudah lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu. Terlebih, ketika kejadian itu, Tenten selalu saja menundukkan wajahnya. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu tidak mengenali wajah Tenten?

"Apa? Apa kau mengenalku?" sambung pemuda itu segera membuat Tenten menggelengkan wajahnya cepat.

"Tidak sama sekali." kekeh Tenten membuat pemuda didepannya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Pemuda itu terdiam, sembari melepaskan kerah baju Tenten. Buru-buru Tenten, segera menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu.

"Jika tidak, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?"

"Ano... aku hanya takut pada orang asing, iya. Hehe," bohongnya, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk paham, sembari sesekali melirik kearah Tenten yang terlihat gugup.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah. Hanya lewat, hehe." jawabnya, masih mencoba tersenyum. Yeah, syukurlah jika pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Itu jauh lebih baik bagi Tenten. Gadis itu menghela napasnya lega. Ia membuang tatapannya kearah sembarang, tiba-tiba senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Tenten membulatkan matanya, sembari berjalan mundur. Gawat! Sosok misterius itu tengah berdiri sekitar 20 meter dibelakang pemuda caffe itu. Sial! Kenapa harus lagi? Tenten melihat sosok itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Membuat ia semakin melangkah mundur. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat pemuda didepannya semakin keheranan.

Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar. Gawat! Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda caffe itu, tidak digubris oleh Tenten. Gadis itu hanya termangu sembari berancang-ancang untuk lari.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang, jaa!" ucapnya membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu!" ucap pemuda itu, tak lagi didengar oleh Tenten. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, apa dirinya semenakutkan itu sampai-sampai membuat seorang gadis lari darinya. Yeah, dia memang terkenal sangat dingin, dan kaku. Tapi, bukan berarti ia juga harus menerima ini dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya 'kan? Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya cuek. Hendak kembali kedalam cafe, sebelum matanya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat sebuah kotak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jangan-jangan milik gadis aneh tadi. Segera, ia memungut kotak itu. Memasukannya kedalam kantong tanpa melihat apa isi dari kotak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TENTEN POV**_

Sial! Seberapa lama lagi aku harus berlari? Sebenarnya apa tujuan sosok misterius itu? Bukankah bola kekuatan yang ada padaku itu sudah pecah? Jika mereka mengincarnya, lalu apa lagi sekarang? Tunggu! Jangan bilang, jika mereka mengincarku. Oh tidak! Aku hanya berharap agar sosok itu berhenti mengejarku. Karena aku sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Bahkan aku sendiripun tidak tau kemana tujuanku pergi. Yang jelas aku hanya terus berlari. Agar ketika aku membalikkan badanku, sosok itu tidak lagi mengejarku.

"Tolong, berhentilah mengejarku!" pekikku dalam hati. Aku membuka mataku yang mulai menyipit. Menandakan jika aku sudah berada dibatas kemampuanku. Semoga saja, sosok itu tidak lagi menge-

"Are!?" gumamku tiba-tiba ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram lenganku. Tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, aku sudah terlebih dulu membulatkan mataku. Gawat! Bahkan ketika aku berlari sejauh mungkin, aku tetap juga tertangkap. Aku menelan ludahku kasar, masih memalingkan wajahku karena takut. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bulu kudukku yang sudah berdiri tegap semenjak tadi.

"Siapa kau...?" ucap sosok itu, membuatku terdiam. Tunggu, seperti nya aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menoleh kearah sosok itu. Aku siap, meskipun itu berarti aku harus lari lagi. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang membuatku ketautan tanpa sebab. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan walaa, sesegera mungkin aku menjauhkan diri dari sosok itu. Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Are?! Nani?" pekikku ketika melihat pemuda cafe tadilah yang tengah mencengkeram tanganku keras. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan pemuda tadi sudah mengenali wajahku. Baiklah, kalau begitu, itu artinya aku harus berancang-ancang untuk lari lebih cepat lagi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Membuatku meringis kesakitan. Apa si maksudnya? Apakah dia benar-benar sudah mengingat kejadian itu? Sebisa mungkin aku menahan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman tangannya. 'Begitupun, menahan agar aku tidak keceplosan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sial, tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Bagaimana mungkin, kau masih hidup!?"

Apa!? Hidup? Bagaimana aku masih hidup? Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan hal aneh disiang hari. Ia tidak sedang melantur 'kan? Atau pemuda itu sangat membenciku, hingga merutukiku untuk mati? Kenapa dia berlebihan sekali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Benda itu membuatku terjerumus kedalam sesuatu yang jauh lebih rumit lagi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue.…**_

 _ **Chap 5 is up. Krisar author terima dengan balik lo.**_

 _ **Ooh ya, juga author mau ngucapin ganbatte buat yg puasa. Author juga lgi brusaha.:-P**_

 _ **Gitu aja deh, author mao ngilang lagi.**_

 _ **Dont forget! Youre review is meaningful...!**_

 _ **Jaa Nee!**_


	6. The Engagement

**Best Partner!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: Jika ada kemiripan cerita dan alur. Itu hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena fict ini pure karya saya.**

 **TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah takdir. Apa yang terjadi, tidak selamanya sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa semakin banyak kejadian abnormal disekitarku. Bahkan seorang dewa kematian saja tidak cukup untuk membuat hidupku semakin rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Membuatku meringis kesakitan. Apa si maksudnya? Apakah dia benar-benar sudah mengingat kejadian itu? Sebisa mungkin aku menahan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman tangannya. 'Begitupun, menahan agar aku tidak keceplosan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sial, tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Bagaimana mungkin, kau masih hidup!?" bentaknya sembari mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan sangat kasar. Ckh.

Apa!? Hidup? Bagaimana aku masih hidup? Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan hal aneh disiang hari. Ia tidak sedang melantur 'kan? Atau pemuda itu sangat membenciku, hingga merutukiku untuk mati? Kenapa dia berlebihan sekali? Baiklah. Jika dia bersikap kejam, maka aku juga harus bersikap sama. Kenapa tidak? Bukankah aku juga merasa dirugikan. Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Dengan berani kutatap matanya yang seolah sudah menyalurkan listrik itu. Menatapnya sama tajamnya. Dasar laki-laki gila, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kata-kata sekasar itu pada seorang gadis. Yeah, bahkan melihat tatapan matanya yang angkuh itu membuatku tak lagi bisa menahan amarah. Dengan sekali gerakkan aku berhasil menendang kaki pemuda itu hingga tersungkur kesakitan. Itu bahkan masih belum cukup untuk mengganti apa yang sudah dikatakan olehnya. Dengan puas, aku menarik bibirku keatas lebar-lebar.

"Aakh!"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menyentuhku? Hidup? bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup? Tentu saja aku masih hidup, karena aku belum mati. Dasar orang aneh!" teriak ku kesal. Aku berkacak pinggang sembari menatap pemuda itu yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Menatapku juga dengan tatapan kesal. Salah siapa memperlakukan wanita begitu? Dan ingatkan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata gilanya itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan pria itu yang berteriak meminta ku berhenti. Untuk apa? Jika aku benar-benar berhenti, bisa-bisa dia akan mengataiku seenak jidatnya. Aku menghela napasku lega. Kali ini tidak ada lagi acara kucing-kucingan jika bertemu pemuda itu. Yeah, itu lebih baik memang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah Neji. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Mungkin, ini bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu," ucap Guy, menyuruh Neji yang baru saja tiba itu untuk duduk. Sementara Neji hanya mengangguk, sembari duduk menghadap Guy. Memperhatikan pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau tau, apa alasanmu menjadi seorang Shinigami?" ucap Guy, tak henti-hentinya membersihkan buku-buku usang miliknya. Yeah, sebenarnya, Neji juga ingin sejak dulu bertanya tentang alasannya menjadi Shinigami. Tapi, ingatkan jika Guy sendirilah yang menolak memberitahu bahkan sepatah katapun.

"Bukankah Guy-sama sendiri yang menolak memberitahuku alasan dibalik itu semua?"

Guy terkekeh. Semuanya tidak tanpa alasan. Ia hanya takut, jika Neji mengubah pola pikirnya jika mendengar alasan sebenarnya. Dan, siapa yang ingin mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk dikatakan? Pemuda paruh baya itu hanya memandang Neji datar, sebelum kembali berargumen.

"Kau benar, aku menolak untuk memberitahu bahkan sampai kapanpun. Karena alasan mengapa kau menjadi Shinigami, tidaklah sama dengan orang lain, Aku tau ini bukan keputusan terbaik, atau juga bukan sebuah dukungan dariku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa melihatmu kesusahan disaat kupikir inilah satu-satunya solusi yang kupunya," ujar Guy, semakin membuat mata Neji menyipit tajam.

"Bahkan meskipun itu bukan keputusan, atau dukungan terbaik. Guy-sama tetap akan memberitahukannya bukan?" harap Neji tak sadar ketika ia sedikit memajukan badannya kearah Guy. Pria itu mengangguk tenang, tapi raut wajahnya seolah ragu, takut jika kata-katanya akan melukai perasaan Neji.

"Haah. Balas dendam. Alasan mengapa kau menjadi seorang Shinigami adalah sebuah balas dendam." Neji termangu mendengar perkataan Guy yang sukar diterima telinganya. Balas dendam? Ia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia memiliki musuh. Bahkan meskipun ada, Neji pikir itu bukanlah orang yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi seorang Shinigami.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Neji, masih tidak mengerti.

"Orang itu. Dialah yang meminta untuk menjadikanmu sebagai seorang Shinigami. Lebih tepatnya, yang memberikanmu sebuah kutukan," Mata Neji membulat. Kutukan? Kenapa? Siapa orang yang berani mengutukknya, padahal dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan yang merugikan seseorang.

"Siapa... orang itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan pulang sore itu. Kerutan didahinya telah terukir semenjak siang tadi. Bukan, bukan pemuda itu penyebabnya. Tapi, tentang firasat jika ada yang mengikutinya semenjak tadi. Anehnya, orang yang mengikutinya tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam, dan terus mengikutinya. Dengan sekali hentak, Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap kearah sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah berdiri tegap tepat didepannya. Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu sering diikuti membuat Tenten tidak lagi ketakutan. Yang ada justru dia merasa kesal.

"Apa maumu? kenapa mengikutiku terus?" ujar Tenten, membuat sosok berjubah itu melepaskan Hoodie yang sempat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tenten membulatkan matanya ketika sosok berjubah itu menatap Tenten dengan mata tajamnya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Shinigami divisi pertama." ujarnya sembari melepaskan jubah hitamnya. Pemuda itu menatap kearah Tenten yang masih diam karena terkejut. Apa pemuda itu baru saja menyebut jika dirinya seorang Shinigami tadi? Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Gadis itu justru berkacak pinggang sembari memperlebar matanya tajam.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku sudah muak. Ketakutan dan melarikan diri darimu. Jika apa yang kau lakukan untuk bola kekuatan maka itu sia-sia saja. Jadi berhentilah mengejarku!" ketusnya sembari memaju-majukan telunjuknya kearah Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Baiklah, katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ha?" getak Tenten tak lantas menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau!" jawab Itachi santai.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sebuah tugas," lanjutnya membuat Tenten menutupi kedua mulutnya erat. Seolah menertawai Itachi, yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan memberinya sebuah tugas. Hey dia bukan Gurunya 'kan?

"Ppftt!"

"Jangan tertawa. Karena ini tidak lucu," ucap Itachi, segera dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Tenten. Gadis itu berdehem, sebelum kembali kesikap seriusnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan tidak merasa jika aku mengenal... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Terserah kau mau melakukan hal apapun. Intinya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat. Hyuuga Neji. Apa kau tau alasan mrngapa bola kekuatan miliknya pecah?" tanya Itachi sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memperhatikan Tenten yang tampak kebingungan itu dengan tatapan datar. Urat dipelipis matanya terlihat menengang. Yeah, Tenten hanya heran, bagaimana pria yang menyebut dirinya Shinigami itu bisa tau tentang Neji Hyuga. Begitupun dengan bola kekuatan yang hancur itu. Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar. Berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Guy sama mengatakan jika suatu larangan dilanggar. Atau bola itu pecah ketika kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan." jawab Tenten, mulai cemas. Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya siapa pria itu.

"Kau pikir siapa itu Guy, hingga bisa kau percayai? Dia, tidak lebih dari pada seorang pembangkang."

"Apa?"

"Bola kekuatan itu adalah seutuhnya kesalahan mu. Kau yang menghancurkan bola kekuatan milik Neji," ujar Itachi santai. Sontak membuat kerutan didahi Tenten muncul dengan jelas. Gadis itu merubah posisi berdirinya seolah tidak terima dengan penuturan sang Shinigami itu.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Kau pikir kau siapa? Menghina Guy-sama dan menyalahkanku atas kejadian yang tidak pernah kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong. Kau pikir siapa aku, hingga ingin berbas-basi dengan manusia seperti mu? Aku menunjukkan kesalahanmu, dan berusaha membantumu. Tapi hanya jika kau mau mendengarkanku!" potong Itachi cepat. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tenten yang sudah kalap. Gadis itu menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?"

"Bola itu pecah karena ulahmu. Tubrukan itu tidak menghancurkam bolanya, hanya membuatnya berpindah. Penyebab bola itu pecah adalah kau. Kau berciuman dengan laki-laki disebuah gang tua itu." Tukas Itachi, segera dibalas oleh tatapan Tenten yang sudah membulat sempurna.

"Apa?" Lidahnya kelu. Juga getaran yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang dadanya ketika kejadian itu kembali terulang dibenaknya. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini hingga tau semua hal tentang dirinya. Tenten mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Kedatangan dan penjelasan Itachi cukup membuat bulu kuduk Tenten berdiri tegap.

"Yah, ciuman itu adalah penyebabnya. Pada dasarnya bola kekuatan adalah hal yang paling suci bagi Shinigami. Dan, tentu ketika kesucian itu ternodai oleh hal memalukan seperti itu. Kau pikir apa yang mungkin terjadi? Tentu saja,bola itu hancur berkeping-keping," sambung Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia menatap kearah Tenten yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya ketakutan. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu kecil Tenten. Berusaha mengangkat wajah Tenten yang tampak menengang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pemuda yang secara tidak sengaja berciuman denganmu. Aku ingin kau membantunya. Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu." ucap Itachi pelan. Sungguh, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Tenten sekarang. Gadis itu menatap Itachi dalam, sebelum tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepis jarinya yang masih menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau pikir, aku percaya perkataanmu? Aku tidak tau siapa kau. Bisa saja kau hanyalah orang suruhan yang ingin membuatku kesusahan iya kan?"

"Lalu, siapa orang suruhan itu, hingga tau semua hal tentang Shinigami, bola kekuatan dan Hyuuga Neji? Aah, dan sehebat apa orang itu hingga bisa mengambil buku yang berada didalam tas mu ini?" kekeh Itachi, menunjukkan sebuah buku usang tebal yang sudah berada digenggamannya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa..."

"Aku akan menyita ini. ambil jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya." Ucap Itachi memasukkan buku Shinigami yang diambilnya dari Tenten kedalam jubah hitamnya. Pemuda itu menjauhi Tenten, dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Tenten yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Tenten tidak tau, baik atau buruk untuk berhubungan dengan pria itu. Tapi, ingatkan jika pemuda tadi bisa membantunya. Selain itu, jika hancurnya bola itu adalah murni kesalahan Tenten. Maka ia akan membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk menjelaskannya pada Neji. Iya 'kan?

"Tunggu!" pekik Tenten, membuat pemuda itu menoleh cepat.

"Apa yang bisa ku dapatkan. Dan apa yg bisa kau bantu untukku."

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu lembar kematian milik Neji yang hilang karena seekor anjing. Bukankah itu perjanjian yang adil?" tawar Itachi, tak memajukan satu langkah kakinya pun kembali.

"Lalu?" ujar Tenten menatap Itachi tajam. Oke, Itachi cukup pandai untuk menyadari arti dari tatapan Tenten. Dan Tentu saja pemuda itu mengangguk, sembari tersenyum licik.

"Aku akan kembalikan semua yg kuambil darimu. Bagaimana?"

Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak tau, hal seperti apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seolah satu Shinigami saja masih belum cukup untuk membuat pikirannya menjadi rumit. Dan sekarang lagi? Apapun itu, Tenten hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Karena benar, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara mendapatkan jawaban atas lembar kematian milik Neji. Dan dengan itu semua, maka ia bisa membantu Neji menyelesaikan tujuannya. Tenten menghela napasnya panjang. Menatap Itachi yang menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah menunggu jawaban dari Tenten.

"Haah, baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia melupakan semua orang, begitupun dengan tunangannya. Ia mengusir semua orang disekitarnya begitu terbangun dari koma. Hal yang membuat tunangannya melarikan diri dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Jadi tugasmu adalah, membantunya untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Aku tau sisa waktu Neji tidak lagi banyak. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu secepat mungkin agar aku juga bisa membantu Neji."_

 _"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Sasuke? Apa kau yang menabraknya?"_

 _"Itu tidak benar! Lakukan saja tugasmu. Dan ini! Ini adalah catatan harian Sasuke. serta biodata mengenai Sasuke. Aku ingin, kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan tugasmu ini Tenten."_

Tenten berdiri diberanda rumahnya malam itu. Ia menghela napasnya panjang. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada digenggamannya. Bukan buku Shinigami yang seperti biasanya ia pelajari. Yang ini lain. Orang yang lain pula. Bagaimana mungkin, ia harus membantu orang yang tidak sengaja diciumnya itu? Dan juga, jangan lupakan kejadian tempo hari yang membuat Tenten dengan sengaja menendang pemuda itu kasar. Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit yang tampak gelap. Pikirannya rumit. Tentang Sasuke, dan juga Neji. Ia tidak tau harus darimana ia menjelaskannya. Ia takut, dengan kemungkinan besar Neji yang akan membencinya jika tau alasan sebenarnya. Tapi Tenten tidak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya. Baik atau tidak. Ia wajib menyelesaikannya dengan Neji.

"Haah, tidak apa-apa. Aku harus memberitahukannya," gumam Tenten berusaha memantapkan hatinya.

Tenten menarik tatapannya dari atas langit. Hari sudah sangat larut, mungkin beristirahat adalah solusi terbaik saat ini. Segera Tenten membalikkan badannya. Meraih knop pintu rumahnya untuk masuk, sebelum sebuah bayangan mengurungkan niatnya. Tenten menoleh perlahan, menemukan Neji yang tengah berdiri lunglai tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ne-Neji?" Tenten berjalan mendekati Neji. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Neji. Tenten menepuk pundak Neji perlahan. Pasalnya, Neji tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya ketika dirinya memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Neji? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten perlahan.

"Aku menemukannya... cara lain untuk membawanya kembali. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku harus meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang sudah mengutukku?" pekik Neji mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan. Tatapan matanya benar-benar sendu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Alasan mengapa aku menjadi Shinigami adalah balas dendam. Dan kau tau apa? Jika aku menginginkannya kembali, aku harus meminta bantuan kepada orang yang mengutukku. Bahkan jika itu sampai maut menjemputku, aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi," ujar Neji tanpa sadar membuat cairan bening menetes begitu saja. Tenten membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya didepan matanya. Dan entah kenapa, dadanya ikut melinu melihat raut wajah Neji yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Neji," desis Tenten tatkala Neji berjalan pelan kearahnya. Perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat ke pundak Tenten.

'Bagiamana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mengatakan nya sekarang? Alasan mengapa bola kekuatannya pecah? Lalu apa yang akan Neji lakukan nanti?'

"Sakit. Aku terlalu merindukannya hingga itu semua membuatku kesakitan." pekik Neji, membuat Tenten semakin ketakutan. Mungkin, mengatakan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tapi jika menundanya, itu hanya akan membuat Neji semakin berlarut-larut nantinya. Suka atau tidak. Baik atau buruk. Tenten tetap tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakannya jika saja...

"Neji," panggil Tenten meraih kedua pundak Neji. Membuat Neji mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya, akulah alasan mengapa bola kekuatan milikmu itu pecah. Aku melanggar peraturan! Aku, Aku melanggarnya tanpa kau ketahui. Aku minta maaf, aku melakukan hal yang membuat bola itu hancur. Aku, aku..." tukas Tenten cepat. Ia menghentikkan kata-kata nya ketika melihat Neji yang justru menatapnya dengan tatapan super datar. ayolah Neji, setidaknya tunjukkan ekspresi kesalmu!

"Aku, aku berciuman dengan seseorang," desis Tenten pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Siap menerima apapun yang akan Neji lakukan. Bahkan Tenten terlalu siap jika seandainya saja Neji akan menampar atau memukulnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Neji entah kenapa terdengar bergetar. Tenten mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sembari meneteskan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja membasahi pipinya.

"Gomen... gomen... gomen... gomen..." rengeknya sembari menutupi kedua wajahnya yang masih menangis.

"Tenten,"

"Gomen Neji, aku sadar jika itu salahku! Gomen..."

"Tenten!"

"Kau bisa membenciku! Aku tau aku tidak berhak dimaafkan!" ucap Tenten semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu menangis bahkan membuat dirinya sulit melihat apapun saat ini.

"Tenten!" panggil Neji semakin meninggikan suaranya. Tentu saja, karena Tenten selalu saja memotong pembicaraannya.

"Yaa! Kau bisa memukul atau menamparku sekarang! Aku..." Tenten membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bersamaan dengan Neji yang berhasil membuat mulut Tenten berhenti berbicara. Cairan kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat wajah Neji yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan mata tertutup. Sulit untuk menjelaskan dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi kesimpulannya cukup jelas. Yeah, Neji membungkam bibir Tenten dengan bibirnya.

Alhasil Tenten benar-benar diam sekarang. Bahkan hingga Neji menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tenten. Rona merah menjalar cepat kewajah Tenten. Berbeda dengan Neji yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku denganmu..." ucap Neji dingin. Singkat dan jelas, tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti suara gledek yang berhasil membuat telinga Tenten berdengung sakit. Lidahnya kelu, bahkan ia tidak sanggup untuk meminta Neji untuk jangan meninggalkannya.

Tenten mematung, ia memegangi dadanya yang serasa sakit. Kenapa, tubuh Neji yang berjalan menjauh itu membuat Tenten ingin mengejarnya? Ada apa dengannya?

'Benci aku Neji. Kau berhak memarahiku. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi tanpa kata seperti ini! Itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebuah tamparan,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hai minna,,, Akhirnya chap 6 udah author publish..!**_

 _ **Udah lma gk ada wktu buat lanjut, akhirnya ada waktu juga...**_

 _ **Itupun karna Author kek nya bakalan Hiatus lama...:'(**_

 _ **Meskipun iya, author ttep bkal seneng klo klian masih mao nungguin nih fanfict gaje...**_

 _ **Okedeh,, Selamat berkomentar pada kolom komentar ya...**_

 _ **See you next time..**_

 _ **Ja minnaa...!:-***_


End file.
